


Tifa Takes a Few Thousand For the Team (Revised edition)

by CaptainExtreme



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Armpit Hair, Armpit Kink, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Breeding, Brief description of trophy hunting for elephants, Bukkake, Child Abuse, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Come in armpits, Come in ears, Come in eyes, Come in pubic hair, Come on feet, Comeplay, Creampie, Cruelty, Death in Childbirth, Desperation, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Eye Sex, Eyes glued shut with come, F/F, F/M, Facials, Foot Fetish, Gang Rape, Golden shower, Group Sex, Hair Kink, Hardcore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Insults, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Long Hair, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Misogyny, Multi, Murder, Muscles, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Perversion, Pheromones, Pigtails, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Premature Ejaculation, Prostitution, Pubic Hair, Public Blow Jobs, Puddle of come, Rape Aftermath, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Scat, Serial Rapist, Sex Work, Sloppy Seconds, Small Penis, Snuff, Teasing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Train of guys, Triple Penetration, Ultra Hardcore, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy, Urination, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Watersports, come in hair, crusted semen in female armpit hair, crusted semen in hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainExtreme/pseuds/CaptainExtreme
Summary: Tifa realizes that Seventh Heaven is bleeding cash. If AVALANCHE is to survive and keep fighting Shinra, she needs to figure out a way to make money fast. (Spoiler: she participates in a public bukkake.) Along the way, she encounters genuinely horrible people who do horrible things.Please note: this is a revised edition of a story I published earlier under another account. I orphaned that story and will be continuing it here.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Jessie (Compilation of FFVII), Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Chadley/Original Female Character(s), Jessie Raspberry/Chadley, Jessie Raspberry/Original Male Character(s), Jessie/ Wedge (Compilation of FFVII), Tifa Lockhart/Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockhart/Chadley, Tifa Lockhart/Original Male Character(s), Tifa Lockhart/Wedge
Comments: 33
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, just complete and total porn. I'm not holding back. More chapters to come. This story is not completely sexual, but it is all extreme. Aside from sex, it features some horrible people who do objectively horrible things. Torture, murder, rape, you get the idea. The fact that I include them in the story is not endorsement of these actions or a suggestion that they are exciting. I include them to push this story to the limits. Please read the tags and author warnings and do not read this if you feel this may not be the story for you.
> 
> If you read this story because of a particular tag that has not appeared yet, then I encourage you to subscribe to the story. All of the tags will appear in the story and I'm sure I'll add more along the way.
> 
> If you like the story and want to reach out, please write me at captainextreme1@yahoo.com. Or you can reach out to me on Twitter @pdw_smutwriter. I love hearing from fans, and I'd be happy to write you a custom story for free.

Tifa Lockhart was screwed.

Seventh Heaven was hemorrhaging cash ever since AVALANCHE had upped its offensive against Shinra. The bar was bringing in as many customers as ever, but for the most part, income now went for tactical gear, weapons, explosives, and so on. There was very little left over to turn a profit. The water filter gig was just not bringing in enough supplemental income.

So. Tifa Lockhart was screwed.

She learned over the bar, looking over facts and figures, trying her best not to develop a migraine. Tifa didn’t even notice when Biggs and Wedge walked in.

Wedge had always had a crush on Tifa—who wouldn’t? He walked in and took advantage of her obliviousness to his presence. Her midrift was always exposed, but he never liked looking at it for too long because he was anxious that she’d catch him. But now, he could take her all in. Her abs were perfectly defined. The girl worked out and it showed. She was absolutely shredded, and not just her abs. Her arms and shoulders were muscular and bulky, at least for a girl her size.

 _She could definitely beat me up_ thought Wedge.

Her skin was like porcelain, and her long hair was beautiful and seemingly never-ending. Wedge would have given up the entire mission against Shinra if he could run his hands through her hair, even just once.

And, of course, her tits. They were a legend around the Seventh District. Even adolescent boys would just stare at them. If around their friends, they would tell them, “Shut up! It’s Tifa! Look at those tits . . . ” and the boys would be silent as though their sight might be in competition with their other senses. Tifa always wore that sports bra, of course, so none of the boys—or men—got to see her tits jiggle properly, but no matter. The fact that her tits were that huge, even in a sports bra, was the most amazing physical feature they’d ever see on a woman or would ever see for the rest of their lives.

At night, while he was masturbating before sleep, Wedge would almost always imagine sucking on Tifa’s nipples and then titty fucking her, shooting a few ropes of cum on her face.

Tifa finally noticed the guys. “Hey guys,” she said in a lackluster tone.

Biggs and Wedge exchanged a look. “Hey, Tifa,” said Biggs.

“Is everything okay, Tifa?” asked Wedge.

“Just looking over our expenses and our income,” she said, looking back down at the papers in front of her, “I don’t know what we’re going to do. We need money. And fast.”

“The water filters aren’t enough supplemental income?” asked Biggs.

“Not with the money we’re spending on equipment.”

“Hey, we’ll figure out something, Tifa,” assured Wedge, his eyes appreciating the tiny bit of cleavage she revealed when she bent over, “we always do.”

Tifa looked up and smiled. “Thanks, guys.”

\--

Later that night, Tifa tried to relax in the AVALANCHE bunker, down below the bar. The TV was on, but she was barely paying attention. _We’re so screwed, we’re so screwed, what are we going to do?_

As though it were an answer from the heavens, the newscaster cut through the noise in Tifa’s head. “Special report tonight from Nibelheim.” Tifa snapped her head up at the mention of the town. Police say that a young woman, aged 24, was arrested tonight on charges of prostitution. According to court documents, the woman sent out advertisements for what prosecutors call a ‘bukkake.’ The advertisements were sent out to approximately 2,500 men around the world, and it promised them that if they paid 1,000 gil, they could attend a party where they would stimulate themselves and then climax on the young woman’s face and body. In a stunning revelation, court documents say that 1,800 of the invitees attended this ‘bukkake party.’ Soliciting sexual favors for gil, however, is illegal in Nibelheim, and the young woman was promptly arrested by local authorites. She awaits trial and experts say she faces possible jail time and at least a hefty fine. The young woman, whose identity is concealed in court documents, is said to have made 1.8 million gil from the participants in this party.

Tifa’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She’d never heard of such a thing—a “bukkake party”—but this was a Nibelheim girl who’d done this? And made all that gil? If an ordinary girl from Nibelheim could do that . . . what could Tifa do in Midgar? Especially since prostitution was legal in Midgar . . .

\--

“Barret, I’m going to do it,” insisted Tifa.

“It’s out of the question,” said the leader of AVALANCHE, shocked that Tifa would even suggest such a thing.

“Barret, we’re talking about the future of Seventh Heaven here. We’re talking about the future of AVALANCHE. We’re talking about the future of the planet!”

Barret looked at her.

“That’s right! The planet, Barret! If we aren’t able to do our work, the planet could literally die! And you’re worried about my reputation? Please, Barret. We don’t have time to cling to selfish concerns like that.”

He sighed. “So what are you thinking?”

“She invited 2,500 men around the continent. I am thinking we don’t send out invitations like that. Prostitution is legal here. We make advertisements. Run them in all the newspapers, on all the channels. In billboards. Everywhere! We target the upper plate too, of course. And we buy advertisements in all the towns where we can. Name a price—1,000 gil at the door.”

“Good, good.”

“And how about this? For 10,000 gil, they can fuck me and give me a creampie.”

Barret’s jaw dropped open.

“My pussy or my ass, makes no difference to me.”

Barret paused.

“Jessie can help out. She can go through the line and help keep the guys hard and primed to go when they get to me.”

Barret shook his head and smiled. “Girl, you’ve got this all figured out, don’t you?”

“You know I do, boss!”

“Tifa . . . this is going to be a lot of cum. A LOT of cum. With this many guys, you’re going to be absolutely covered, from head to toe. There are going to be a lot of guys who pay the full 10,000 to fuck you. And a lot of them will choose your ass. Tifa . . .”

“Yes, Barret?”

“This is going to be so hot,” he said with a laugh.

“I can’t wait!”

\--

They’d given it two weeks, enough to build buzz, enough for men to set aside enough gil to travel to Midgar if they needed, and enough to fuck Tifa if they wanted. They weren’t sure how many men to expect—other than _a lot_.

They’d asked Jessie weeks ago if she’d be willing to be the fluffer for the men, and she’d never been happier to say yes.

“Jessie,” Tifa said, “you can’t just decide to suck the handsome ones. You have to suck the fat, old, ugly ones too. If I can fuck them, you can suck them.”

“Oh, I know, Tifa, don’t you worry. I’ll suck every dick I see, don’t you worry.”

“I knew I could count on you, Jessie.”

The two women hugged, their last embrace before the bukkake.

Tifa was sitting at a barstool, nervous and excited, waiting for the train of men to arrive. She was wearing her everyday gear, choosing to forego wearing her sexy blue dress. She and Barret discussed this—if she wore her blue dress or if she just went naked at first, then men would be tempted to cum on her tits. They both thought men should cum on her face first and set the tone for the event. After awhile, when it was time to fuck the VIPs, she’d remove all her clothes.

Barret came through the front door. “The guys are starting to line up!”

“About how many are there?”

“Tifa! They’re already lined up all the way back to the train depot!”

Tifa’s eyes went wide and she looked out through the open door where Barret was holding it open.

The first ten or eleven men in line already had their cocks out and were jerking them. Jessie was near the front of the line, deep throating an overweight man who appeared to be about sixty years old.

 _Showtime_ , thought Tifa, kneeling on the floor where they’d cleared all the tables to give room for all the action to come.

\--

Jeremiah Stoner harassed women. He sexually harassed women. More than that, he was a predator. When women ignored his advances or rebuked them, sometimes he’d followed them home. He’d choke them, sometimes yell at them, sometimes threaten to kill them. One time he extinguished a cigarette on a mother of four because she told him to “buzz off.” Another time, he went as far as to rape a 16-year-old honors student because she ignored him when he told her, “Nice tits, bitch.” A few months ago, as Tifa walked by him, he reached under her skirt and said, “Nice ass.” She ignored him and kept walking. Weeks later, he saw her in the market and when no one was looking, he grabbed one of her boobs. “You’ve got the best tits around, you fucking tease.” Again, Tifa ignored him.

Jeremiah Stoner was the first man to walk in the door and walk towards Tifa with his dick in his hand. “That little girl outside sucks a mean dick.”

 _This guy? You’ve got to be kidding me_.

“Where are your tits? I didn’t pay 1,000 gil not to see your tits.”

“They’re coming out later,” said Tifa, “If you want to see them, either come back or pay again later for a second time.”

“Fuck that,” said Stoner. He stood front and center in front of Tifa with an erect cock, still wet and sloppy from Jessie’s saliva.

Tifa looked up at him, pretending to be desirous of his cum.

He held his average-sized cock in his hand and resumed jerking it. Tifa watched his balls bounce as she heard the door open again. A second man was now coming in. Tifa tilted her head higher so Stoner could paint her face.

That’s precisely what he did seconds later. “Oh _, GOD_ ,” he said as he shot his cum on Tifa’s face. The advertisements encouraged men not to masturbate or have sex until the day of the bukkake. That way, after a few weeks of buildup, their loads would be huge. Jeremiah had followed those guidelines.

Nine or ten huge ropes of cum covered Tifa’s face. He was aiming for her forehead, so it was perhaps no surprise that two thick ropes went in Tifa’s hair. The rest painted straight lines from her cheeks to her forehead. One went up the bridge of her nose, and another one he shot on her eyelid.

The man’s cum was warm. She’d expected that—she’d taken facials before, but this was her first one with a man who was not a romantic partner. The warmth didn’t surprise her. The amount did. She didn’t realize a man could shoot that much cum!

She looked up at Stoner, carefully—oh, so carefully—opening both eyes. “Thank you, handsome,” she told the harasser and rapist, “that was amazing. Why don’t you find more gil and come back to me later tonight. I’ll be waiting, she said, caressing the side of the despicable man’s leg.

Before Stoner could turn away, the second man—an anonymous, nondescript man—put his cock next to Tifa’s face and pumped his own loads on her without making a sound, not even a groan. He didn’t pump out as much as Stoner, but his six loads were perhaps thicker. These new loads covered the girl’s eyebrows and forehead and they started slowly trickling down her face.

He’d walked away before Tifa could thank him, and they never saw each other again for the rest of their lives.

Stoner now turned to leave. “I’ll be back, bitch.”

“I certainly hope so, sweetie,” said Tifa, thick globs of pearly white cum slowly start to slide down both of her eyelids.

She could see four more guys enter the room before cum rolled down her eyes and glued her eyelashes shut.

\--

Brandon Hays was a businessman first and foremost. Yes, he had a wife. And yes, he had three children. But he was not a husband first. He was not a father first. He was all business. The wife and kids were good for business networking, so he had them. Ask him, and he'd secretly tell you his kids were fucking brats. His wife was a ditzy piece of shit. 

Three weeks ago, Brandon needed to fire one of his administrative assistants. She did a wonderful job and she was very reliable. He just needed to save a few thousand dollars so he could afford his new yacht. But she begged him, she begged him. "Please! I need this job! My child . . . she needs the health insurance. Please, I'll do anything!" Brandon then made her an offer: come to his office that night and suck his dick--as well as the dicks of his three friends--and she could keep her job. Who could resist? She was a good little cocksucker too. She deep-throated all of them, making gagging noises because she was trying to get them so deep down her throat. They all came down her throat and she swallowed every bit of cum.

Brandon fired her the next day.

Now Brandon stood in front of Tifa with his cock, wet with Jessie's slobber, in his hand. His three friends stood around her.

"Pffft, this bitch isn't all that," Brandon said. "I thought you'd be prettier, you fucking bitch."

"I'm sorry, sir, would you like a refund?" said Tifa, unable to open her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, cunt."

His friends laughed.

"Here, have this, you fucking slut." He approached her face and aimed his dick directly at the corner of her eye. He started cumming heavily there, creating a pool of thick cum. "I hope you go blind because of that, you average cunt."

His friends started cumming on Tifa almost simultaneously, all of them cumming on her long, silky hair. Walking away, one of them spit mucus on her forehead. "Stupid bitch."

 _You can do this, you can do this, you can do this. It's for the planet_.

"Thank you, guys! I hope you had fun!" Tifa waved at them as they left . . . or at least waved in the direction she thought they would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event continues, but this time Tifa meets someone kind.

Oliver Smithwell was a lonely guy. To say the least. When he was a young child, the other kids used to mock him all the time because of his thick glasses and his stutter. When he got a bit older, his adolescent peers still mocked him for those two things, but they now also mocked him for his awkwardness.

He longed for a girlfriend. He watched his friends all start dating—they made it look so easy! He would love just once to run his hand through a girl’s hair . . . or to hold hands with one. To kiss one, oh, dare to dream! At night, when he would masturbate, he’d think of all kinds of things he’d like to do with a girl. But he knew that was impossible. Even if he’d made a girlfriend, he had a very small dick. He was ashamed. All the other boys saw it one day in the school locker room, and he never heard the end of it. Sometimes he didn’t feel like a man.

Sometimes even thinking about sex made him upset because he was sure he was doomed to die without ever experiencing it.

\--

Jessie Raspberry decided that since Oliver’s cock was so small, she could fit both it and his ballsack in her mouth at the same time. And that’s exactly what she did, bobbing her head back and forth, creating a pool of saliva at her knees and gagging sounds that sounded bad enough for people to look in her direction and make sure she was okay.

Oliver’s small cock and balls were covered in Jessie’s slime. Her saliva drooled down to his taint and even went up part of his ass crack.

And. she. kept. going. at. it.

“Hey, man, don’t hold up the line,” said a man a few feet behind Oliver, currently not believing what was happening to him. A blowjob didn’t feel exactly as he’d expected—there was much psychology to it as there was physicality, and Jessie Raspberry was great at fucking with his mind.

Two men had already prematurely ejaculated on Jessie’s face, so they were sent to the back of the line, far back at the train depot. So as Jessie was worshipping Oliver’s cock and balls, she had a streak of thick cum on her forehead and one on her right cheek.

Jessie took Oliver out of her mouth and said, “There’s no rush, calm down.” She didn’t have her hair in a ponytail that night. She had her hair in pigtails, a little lacy pink bow on each one. The men around here were in various states of undress. Some men were standing completely naked in the streets of District Seven, whacking off as though it were the most normal thing in the world. Some men were shirtless but had pants on. Others had business suits. Oliver had on an XXL t-shirt and khaki shorts. He had his pants and boxers down around his ankles as Jessie was gagging herself. He’d later discover that Jessie drooled so much on his shorts that he could never wear them again . . . though he would keep them forever.

Fully erect, his cock was fixed at a sharp angle above his very hairy balls, which were also soaking from Jessie’s spit and saliva. She pulled him out of her mouth, raised her hands over her head, and cheered, “Yay!!! You’re ready!”

Oliver noticed she had thick hair in her armpits. _I didn’t realize women did that. There’s a lot of things I don’t know about women_.

He walked slowly up the front steps, his cock and balls messy wet, his heart beating almost out of his chest. Walking through the entrance, he saw three anonymous men circled around a girl kneeling at their feet. _That must be Tifa_. He approached slowly, not wanting to disturb anyone.

One of the men started shooting thick loads of cum on Tifa’s forehead. “FUCK YEAH” the man yelled in triumph, then he zipped up and walked out of the room, never to see Tifa ever again.

Oliver stepped closer, not sure of the etiquette. The next man had a huge cock, far bigger than anything Oliver had ever seen in pornography. He had his monster dick aimed at Tifa’s chin. When he started orgasming, he didn’t make a sound. Some of his cum ropes stuck to Tifa’s chin, some went on her lips, and some landed on her neck. “That was awesome,” he announced.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” said Tifa, struggling to open her lips as they’d been nearly glued together from all the semen.

Then it was just Oliver and the third anonymous man. The man was stroking his cock slowly, deliberately. His cock, too, was still covered in Jessie’s slime, and he was using it as lube for his strokes.

Oliver felt weird about jerking off in front of another guy. So he just stood there, feeling awkward. He felt himself getting soft.

Sensing someone’s presence, Tifa turned in Oliver’s direction and said, “Hello there, sweetie! I hope you didn’t have to spend too much time in line.” Her face looked like it was covered in a thick pool of milk. Some men’s cum was sliding slowly down her face, and other men’s cum was instead sliding quickly down her face, almost like water. Another group of men had shot loads so thick that they were staying in place, not moving at all. She’d lost count of how many guys had cum on her at guy number twenty-one. That was about thirty minutes ago.

“Oh, erm,” started Oliver, “I . . . I . . . I th . . . th . . . th . . . ” His stutter game out when he was stressed or anxious. 

“Shhhh, sweetie, it’s okay, it’s okay, shhhhh,” Tifa said, trying to calm his nerves. She couldn’t see him but she knew he was a scared, horny boy. “You’re doing great. I bet Jessie had fun with you,” she said with a chuckle.

“Y . . . y . . . y . . . yeah.”

The third man then came on Tifa’s temple, his cum quickly moving down the side of her face, coming to a rest on her ear. He left without saying a word.

“Don’t you want to blow a load on my face, sweetie?” asked Tifa in a voice that would melt anyone.

“Oh, y . . . yes.”

“Then what’s wrong, sweetie pie?”

“I’m n . . . n . . . nervous.”

“Oh, is that all? That’s perfectly normal. Here, step closer. I’ll jerk you until you get hard again.”

Oliver did as he was told and Tifa took his small cock in her hand. She looked up, smiling. He couldn’t see her eyes but she looked so gorgeous. The deluge of random men’s semen somehow heightened her beauty.

Tifa could tell at first touch that this man had a small cock. _That might be part of his nervousness_ , she thought. “Oh my God, your cock is the _perfect size_!” she exclaimed with only the two of them in the room. No one to contradict her. “It’s absolutely perfect. It’s not too small, not too big. This is the perfect size for pleasing a woman.”

“R . . . r . . . really?”

“Ooooh, yes. Too small and you can’t get off. Too big and it tears you. Yours is wonderrrrrrful. It’s perfect. Are you coming back later to fuck me? I hope you are because I would love to ride your cock. I’m sure it would make me cum, probably multiple times.”

“Umm . . . I’m sor . . . sor . . . sorry . . . I don’t have enough gil.”

Tifa reflected on all the horrible, mean men who’d already cum on her face. “Tell ya what. It’ll be on me, if you keep it a secret. Come back here when it’s time for me to fuck. Your fee will already be taken care of. I want you to fuck me with that perfect cock of yours, mister.”

“My n . . . n . . . name is Oliver. Oliver Smithwell. Ma’am, ummm . . . I’m a virgin.”

A large clump of cum dropped from Tifa’s chin down to her belly.

“Oliver, oh my goodness, you’re hiding this from the ladies? How selfish, silly Oliver. Well, I’ll take your virginity tonight, how does that sound?”

“Oh so w . . . wonderful.”

“Excellent,” said Tifa, another stream of semen running down the length of her neck, resting at her collarbone. “Right now, I want you to decide where you want to cum on me. Anywhere you want. Anywhere, Oliver, I mean it.”

Oliver looked her over. He looked at her sports bra, holding back what had to be the biggest tits he’d ever seen in his life. “Umm . . . if I can, miss Tifa . . . I’d like to have an orgasm on your breasts.” His cock was fully hard once again, thanks to Tifa’s positive psychological manipulation.

She leaned forward and pulled down her sports bra so Oliver could see a significant amount of cleavage. “Soak ‘em with your cum, sexy man.”

Oliver’s concentration almost faltered when a random man came in and came across Tifa’s lips, right before walking back out.

The virgin boy was mesmerized. He saw tits all the time in pornography, but this was . . . this was something else. There were like anime tits come to life. He kept thinking about Tifa, this perfect woman, telling him that he had a perfect cock. He kept thinking about the gagging and slurping noises Jessie made inhaling his dick and balls. And so it was an inevitability—Oliver came on Tifa’s enormous tits, the first guy lucky enough to do that all night.

Tifa felt Oliver’s warm load slowly descend through the crack of her cleavage. “Mmmm, good boy, Oliver, good boy,” Tifa said, a string of thick cum now starting to hang from her earlobe. “You did such a good job. Now rest. Come back tonight and you’re going to get to fuck me. I’m gonna just destroy that virginity, sweetheart, don’t you worry.”

“Byebye, Miss Tifa,” said Oliver, his shockingly thick cum now making its way down Tifa’s toned and strong belly until it stopped and filled her navel.

As he walked out of Seventh Heaven, seven new men walked in, all of them dressed in business suits, all with their cock and balls hanging out.

Seventh Heaven was beginning to emit a strong aroma of semen that you could smell from the street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa recollects a tender moment with her father. A gentleman and some friends express frustration about Tifa's sports bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rough--non-consensual rough. It won't be last chapter like this. Be warned.

_Some years ago_

Tifa’s father didn’t usually have heart-to-heart talks with her, but something was different. Change was in the air, perhaps. They both sensed it.

“I’m so very proud of you,” he started.

“ _Dad_. Please stop. Now.”

“I am proud of you. It might sound like something I have to say, but I mean it. I look at you over these past few years and the determination you’ve shown . . . the originality you’ve shown . . . your morals, your ethics . . . you’re turning into a better person than I could ever hope to be. Tifa, you’re gorgeous, there’s no use in denying it.”

Tifa blushed and turned her head.

“Look at me. I’m serious. I know I’m your father, but even I know you’re gorgeous and you’ll turn into a gorgeous woman. You’re going to attract many, many men. You already have, dear daughter. But you listen to me.”

Tifa looked back in his direction.

“You’re going to change the world. Heck, Tifa, you may even save the world. But you remember one thing.”

“Yes, Dad?”

“You never—and I mean _never_ —have to put up with abuse from any man!”

_Present day_

“ _SHOW US YOUR TITTIES! SHOW US YOUR TITTIES! SHOW US YOUR TITTES!”_ The men standing over Tifa—four? five?—had become immediately furious when they walked in Seventh Heaven to see a cum-covered woman with her top still on.

“What the fuck? Where are your titties?” asked a naked man, jerking on his cock, “Look at this, guys, this girl is packing some serious titties,” pointing at her sports bra. “Look how huge she is with ’em all squished up like that! Can you fucking imagine? Take that shit off, bitch, let’s see what you’re packin’!”

Tifa knew it was about that time anyway. Her face was completely covered—it felt like there were multiple layers of cum on every inch of her face, and that’s because there were. Her beautiful dark hair looked glued to her forehead in some places, so coated with cum that it looked like strands of her it might break off with little effort. Her neck was covered with cum streaks and quite a bit of semen had pooled in spaces aside her collarbone. Aside from Oliver’s load, though, no sperm had managed its way to Tifa’s ridiculously massive tits. The man was right—it was time to take off her sports bra and reveal her boobs to everyone.

She was in the process of opening her mouth to say, “Sure thing, fellas, lemme take this off and feel free to cum on them.” When she tried to open her lips, though, they stuck together. They weren’t quite glued together like her eyelashes, but it took a little effort to speak. It took a little patience.

The angry naked man in front of her didn’t have patience.

“ _Fuck you, cunt!_ ” he yelled. “Jimmy. Give me your knife.”

As Jimmy was reaching for his weapon, Tifa started panicking. She wanted to say, “Guys, guys, just a misunderstanding. My tits are all yours! Suck them, play with them, whatever you want! Just please don’t hurt me!” Her cum-splattered lips just wouldn’t cooperate.

She tried moving to take off the sports bra herself, but the man yelled, “Hold her! Keep her still!” Another guy grabbed her arms from behind, pulling them back, which pushed out her chest closer to the angry man with a knife. Not being able to see made things so much worse.

An almost-solid glob of cum finally made its way from Tifa’s nasal fold down to the bottom of her chin.

“Hold her tight!”

“I’m trying, boss, but she’s tough. Look at all them muscles she’s got!”

The angry naked man leaned closer to Tifa. She might not be able to talk, but he knew she could hear. “ _Stop resisting or this will be so, so much worse for you, you fucking slut cunt bitch tease_.”

Tifa relaxed her resistance, but her heart rate was still as high as it’d ever been in her life.

“You can call me Niles,” said the angry naked man. “And I wanna see your titties is all.” Niles then took the knife and jabbed it through the front of Tifa’s sports bra. But his blade never touched the cum-covered bartender. He only meant to tear apart her sports bra, which he did efficiently and quickly.

Tifa’s tits bounced out. They did not fall out. They did not slide out. They bounced, they literally bounced. Even for a young woman like Tifa, breasts that large should not bounce . . . they should not be perky. But Tifa’s were.

The men—even Niles—stood around in reverence. It was like they were standing in the presence of a fertility goddess, a better kind of being. Tits like this made Tifa a higher lifeform, or at least that’s how it felt. Everyone should see them. Everyone should praise them.

“Watch this shit,” said Niles finally. He pulled out a digital camera, backed up, and took a few photographs of her from a few different angles. He chuckled and said, “I’m gonna give those photos to my son. He’ll love that shit.”

Tifa did not particularly want to know his son’s age.

A random man came through the door, walked to the group, and immediately shot cum ropes on Tifa’s right shoulder blade.

Before he walked out, Niles said, “Holy fuck, dude, my man, her shoulder blade? That was creative as shit!”

The man smiled and said, “Thanks, dude.” He made a peace sign and walked out, zipping his cock back in his pants.

Niles turned back to Tifa. “Now. You. _You fucking cunt bitch_. When I tell you to do something, you fucking do it. No questions asked.”

Tifa started getting scared again.

“I’m gonna fucking teach you what happens when you don’t fucking do what you’re told, you smelly cunt. Jimmy, stay where you are, keep holding her arms. Mike, come over here. Her right eye. All that cum glued it together. Open it. Hold it open. She’s gonna struggle, so you’re gonna have to hold her tight, with all your strength. She’s a fuckin’ fighter.”

_What is about to happen? oh please no please no, not my eye_

Tifa struggled, but the men were strong, even stronger than she.

Mike obviously didn’t mind putting his hands on layers and layers and loads and loads of other men’s cum. He had to fight both Tifa and the cum gluing her eyelashes together, but eventually he was able to rip open her right eye.

Tifa knew her eye was open, but still couldn’t see much. But then . . . _what is that?_

Niles placed his hard cock about an inch away from Tifa’s open eye. He was now jerking his dick quickly, with one thing in mind.

“Bitch, I should have seen them titties as soon as I walked in the door.”

With that, Niles climaxed. Like most of the other men, he had followed instructions from the advertisement. He had gone weeks now without masturbating, without having sex. He knew he had been building up cum. He began pumping semen into Tifa’s open eyeball. Millions and millions of sperm floated all over her eyeball and underneath her eyelids. He shot about eight thick white ropes of sperm right into her eye.

“ _OH NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! NOOOOO! IT HURTS SO MUCH!! PLEASE NOOOOO!!!!_ ” is what Tifa wanted to yell. But her lips were still glued together, so she could only struggle.

Her eye was now glued open. Her eyelids were open, but they were stuck to Niles’s load that currently rested on Tifa’s open eyeball. So her eye was glued open, more vulnerable to all the cum that men still wanted to pump on her face.

_At least it’s over, at least it’s over, at least it’s over, but oh no, it burns so, so, so much. Please, I don’t want to go blind, I don’t want to go blind. Where is Barret?! Where is Wedge?! Biggs?! I need help, please, please!_

“Fuck, I’m gonna need a photograph of that too!” yelled Niles. “My fuckin’ load is fuckin’ stuck to this cunt’s eyeball, that's fuckin' wild!”

_Please take all the photographs you want, just please leave, please leave, please don’t hurt me again, please don’t blind me._

“Well, well, well, look who the fuck it is!” Tifa instinctively turned her head but her assailant’s huge cum load blinded her vision.

“I’ll be damned,” said Jimmy behind her, “and speak of the devil, it’s Junior!”

_Junior?_

“Hello there, son!” exclaimed Niles. “I was gonna share some great photographs with you, but I’m so glad you’re here. I hope that dumb bitch outside let you get your dick wet.”

“Oh, yeah, she was awesome” said a soft voice.

All the men in the room laughed.

“Now look at this cunt,” said Niles, “Look at them titties, boy, I bet none of the girls at your school have titties like that.”

 _Please let him mean college, please let him mean college, please let him mean college_.

She felt a hand squeeze and then pinch her left nipple.

“’Atta boy, you squeeze shit like that when you see it. So did that chick outside get your dick hard enough to go?”

“I think so, Dad,” said a voice that did not quite reveal its owner’s age.

“Fuck yeah! Look at that shit. It’s all hard and fuckin slobber’s all over it. Stand right here and put your dick right in front of this cunt’s other eye. Like father, like son.”

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE NO!!!!!_

Her lips just wouldn’t open. Her cum-covered eyeball felt like it was on fire. It hadn’t let up since Niles pumped his semen there.

“I’ll do it myself this time, fellas.” Rough hands then ripped open her other glued eyelids. Niles held open her eyelids and she knew there was no getting away, no matter what. She just had to pray that this process wouldn’t permanently damage her vision.

“Bitch. You just gotta show them titties,” she heard Niles hiss in her ear.

Tifa trembled with fear, shaking in Niles’s grip. Junior then moaned, “Oh, God!” and began pumping his load into Tifa’s other eyeball.

This one hurt just as bad if not worse than his father’s assault. Tifa could feel the semen seeping beneath her lower eyelid and she prayed to anyone for the burning to stop.

“Good boy, good boy,” said Niles, “that was perfect!” This eye was now glued open just like the other one—her lids could not close because Junior’s semen rested on the eyeball itself.

Tifa could see nothing, and she still couldn’t pry her lips open to speak.

“Son, get another look at them titties before you go back to school.”

_College, you mean, college._

“You’ve got a mature son there, Niles,” said Mike.

“Yeah, fuck, I know. He needs to work on his grades, though.”

_His grades in college, his grades in college, his grades in college._

“Boys, you gonna cum on this bitch or not?”

Jimmy and Mike chuckled and both began jerking their cocks.

“Where you gonna aim for?” asked Jimmy.

“Fuck. Lemme think. Her tits seem obvious.”

“Yeah, they do. But you know what I like better?”

Mike laughed. “Her eyes?”

“Of fuckin’ course.”

Hope began to die in Tifa at that point—hope for everything.

Mike came first in Tifa’s open right eye. The cum pooled and poured out of her eye socket because it was already so full. Jimmy had a similar experience when he came in Tifa’s left eye. He could see a chunk of his load floating around, but not as much as what he’d hoped.

Tifa almost passed out. The pain just kept getting worse and worse with every second.

The guys finally dropped Tifa which caused a little splash in the giant puddle of semen that had formed beneath her.

“Shouldda shown them titties,” said Mike.

“Ya always gotta show the titties,” agreed Jimmy.

As they walked out and new men entered, Barret and Wedge looked on in silence from behind the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barret comes to Tifa's rescue.

Years ago, when Tifa’s breasts fully developed, she soon learned that she enjoyed showing them off. You might have thought she would hate being objectified. You might have assumed she would hate wondering if she was being taken seriously by men. That’s not how it felt at all. Her breasts gave her power. The world—the patriarchy—stood up and took notice of her. So the fact that her eyes were burning because she hadn’t shown off her breasts quickly enough . . . well, it was the ultimate dramatic irony.

Tifa’s lip would be quivering if it wasn’t glued shut with multiple loads of strangers’ cum. She just needed help, please, a little help. She’d go right back to taking all these loads and she’d happily take them. _Please, Barret . . . Wedge . . . anyone, where are you?_

Barret had his dick in his hand behind the bar. He’d been jerking off to the sight of the men abusing Tifa. In all fairness, he initially didn’t think they were genuinely abusing her. He thought they were being rough, and that was helping him get off. Once they’d left and Tifa looked distraught, he stopped jerking his cock and froze. _I’ve let her down_.

Wedge, too, had been watching the action for the last hour and jerking his cock to it all. He hadn’t cum yet, but he was holding back, edging himself so he could enjoy the show as much as possible. Like Barret, he thought Tifa’s abusers were just playing rough. Only now did he stop jerking his surprisingly large cock, and like Barret, he still held it in his hands.

“Oh, Tifa, Tifa, Tifa,” said Barret, letting his hand loose from his huge, hard cock. His pants were at his ankles, so he kicked them off and left them behind the bar. The monstrously tall man walked to Tifa with his cock pointing at the ceiling. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

Tifa once again tried to open her mouth but couldn’t. She lowered her shoulders and pointed to her lips. Barret got the idea, so he took one of his large fingers and forced it to break the seal of dried semen that coated Tifa’s lips.

“F . . . F . . . Finally . . . oh, Barret, they were so mean to me. They came in my eyes and I can’t see . . . it hurts so much, Barret, please help me.”

Barret looked down and saw the large clumps of cum attached to Tifa’s eyeballs. He reached down and wiped the cum out of both eyes. “Try now, sweet woman.”

Tifa carefully and cautiously opened her eyes and could start to see light. She began rapidly blinking her eyes as an instinctively protective move. Her eyes still burned, but not as much. She looked up and saw Barret looking down at her with a look that was half-affection, half-lust. She noticed his huge erection a few inches from her face. “You always save me, don’t you, Barret? My hero!”

Barret smiled at her and said, “You know it, Tifa!” He resumed jerking his cock mere inches from her face. Tifa looked at Barret’s bouncing balls and jerking motions and prepared herself for her leader’s semen.

Yet another anonymous man came in the room, his cock covered with Jessie’s saliva. He walked immediately to Tifa, but before he could blow his load on the girl, Barret said, “Wait, wait. She needs our support. Say something nice about her before you cum on her.”

The man paused. After all, he’d never seen Tifa before in his life. He looked her up and down and made the obvious observation: “You have really nice titties,” he said before pumping a huge load on her right breast. His semen slid down to her nipple and started dripping down onto her thigh. “Thanks. You’re really, really cute,” he added, making her smile. He walked out of Seventh Heaven, never to talk to or see Tifa ever again.

Excited by the up-close sight of this, Barret reached climax and aimed his cock hole at the crown of Tifa’s head. Barret always shot the thickest ropes of cum, and this time was no exception. “Grrrrrrrr,” he grunted through his orgasm, finally taking his cock in his hands and slapping it on the top of Tifa’s head, making sure he’d evacuated every drip of cum.

“You’re beautiful inside and out,” he told his favorite bartender.

An old man, probably 80 years old, walked in slowly, with his cock in his hand. He deliberately approached Tifa, but not so quickly that he would accidentally trip and break a hip. “Sir,” Barret started, “before you cum on her, we’re asking you to say something nice about her. Make her feel good.”

The old man smiled as though he were lost in a haze of senility. Finally, while jerking his cock, he said, “You’re pretty. You remind me of my granddaughter—you two could be twins.” He then blasted a huge stream of semen between Tifa’s eyes, which ran down her nose, mouth, and chin.

“Thank you, sir,” said Barret.

“Thank you for the compliment!” exclaimed Tifa.

Wedge finally approached Tifa, jerking his cock, ready to blast her in the chest. Barret stopped him. “No, no, Wedge. You go outside. Blend in with the crowd. Go to Jessie. Work with her and keep any assholes out, at least for now. Tifa needs sweet, tender men for a few minutes. Help me here.”

“Aye, aye, sir,” said Wedge, pulling up his pants from around his ankles and tucking in his erection. He went out through the back door and circled around to try and get near Jessie without the other men accusing him of skipping line.

“Oh, Barret,” said Tifa, leaning into his leg, smattering cum all over it. “Thank you for looking out for me.

“That’s what I’m here for, Tifa. Always. Until the end.”

Cum kept perpetually rolling down Tifa’s face as though it were a fountain in front of a country estate. Someone then came through the entrance and both Tifa and Barret turned their heads.

“Hi all!” said the young man named Chadley. He was wearing a shirt but nothing below his waist. Chadley’s erect cock was visibly coated with Jessie’s gooey saliva and slobber, dripping down to his hairy balls, matting the hair against his scrotum.

No one knew it, but Chadley was only the 209th man to come to Tifa. No one knew that their advertisements had attracted 3,419 men, all ready to blow their semen either on Tifa or inside her. This bukkake was only getting started. And with every blown load, Seventh Heaven emitted more and more of a noticeable stench across the District.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chadley's adventures in Seventh Heaven

Chadley walked closer to Tifa, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Oh, hello Mr. Wallace. It is a true pleasure to see you,” said the boy, absent-mindedly rubbing his cock.

“Chadley, are you old enough to be here?” asked Tifa, “How old are you anyway?”

“While I am indeed a teenager, I am old enough to be here, Ms. Lockhart,” said Chadley, starting to stare at Tifa’s cum-streaked tits. “If my presence makes you feel uncomfortable, perhaps I should return to Ms. Raspberry outside,” he said, remembering how Jessie almost vomited on his cock while she deep-throated it.

“No, please, Chadley, stay. You’ve come this far already.”

“How excellent, Ms. Lockhart,” he said, walked in front of her, still kneeling on the ground in the middle of a veritable pool of semen. “I hope this experience has been pleasant for you,” he sincerely said. “You certainly look beautiful.”

A random man walked in the bar, approached Tifa, and pumped eight thick ropes of cum across her cheeks and nose. “Thank ya, ma’am,” he said, walking out quickly. 210 men down, 3,418 to go—though none of them knew that.

The sight of a random man doing that and no one even acknowledging him—it was taboo to Chadley. Social norms shattering in front of him. It was liberating, even more liberating than when Ms. Raspberry lay on the ground and said, “Teabag me, Chadley!” Once he understood what she wanted, he had to admit it was a fantastic sensation, both physically and psychologically.

To see Ms. Lockhart covered in hundreds of men’s semen . . . to see her hair look like every strand of it had been covered in glue . . . to watch a man just walk up and have an orgasm in her face, like it was the most natural thing in the world . . . Chadley was approaching climax.

Instinct took over and Chadley could not command his logical prowess for a few moments. “ _Oh god oh god oh god oh god Ms. Lockhart I’m going to ejaculate oh god_. . . ” And Chadley did just that, spraying thirteen huge ropes of cum on Tifa’s huge breasts.

“Oh, how wonderful, Chadley,” said Tifa, “you did such a wonderful job!” Chadley’s cum was more thin than a lot of the men’s semen, so the different parts of his load slid almost immediately to Tifa’s nipples and started dripping on her skirt.

“Ms. Lockhart, I feel an emotional attachment to you that I did not previously have. I cannot simply leave like the other men. I, uh . . . ma’am, may I have a kiss?”

Tifa chuckled. “If you don’t mind all this cum, sure!”

Chadley leaned in and Tifa kissed him on the lips for a good twenty seconds, their lips moving together in rhythm. When Tifa moved her mouth back, very thick tendrils of cum formed between the teenager’s lips and her own. The further back she leaned back, the longer the tendrils got and the closer to the floor they dropped. Chadley tried wiping them away with his hand, but they simply moved to his hand. He tried with his other hand and they simply moved there.

Tifa laughed at the sight. “Sweetie, you can probably just lick it off your fingers and we’ll get unstuck.”

“What a utilitarian idea, Ms. Lockhart!” Chadley then began licking the cum off his fingers, breaking up the tendrils finally. He did not enjoy the taste of the other anonymous men’s semen, but it certainly was a logical solution to the problem.

“Chadley,” Tifa said before he left, “are you coming back tonight to fuck me?”

The boy blushed. “Well, Ms. Lockhart, as enjoyable as sexual intercourse with you would be, I do not have the required gil to do that.”

“Chadley. You’re sweet. Come back tonight. You can fuck . . . errrr, have sexual intercourse with me for free tonight.”

A 50-year-old man came in, walked to Tifa, and blasted another load on her tits. He gave Tifa a nod and walked out.

“Ms. Lockhart, does it matter if I have never had sexual congress with a woman before?”

“It does not.”

“Then I shall be here! Good day to you. And good day to you, Mr. Wallace,” he said, looking at Barret, who’d apparently been jerking off while Chadley and Tifa were kissing.

Chadley left the bar and as he was pulling up his pants, his hand glanced against the hair on his scrotum, which was still sticky and plastered to his skin. Smiling, he yelled, “Byebye, Ms. Raspberry!”

Jessie was on her knees with her entire face buried in a hairy man’s ass even hairier ass crack. Without moving her face, she waved goodbye at Chadley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet new characters, including one very sadistic man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the Marquis de Sade shit kicks in.

_Not too long ago in the past . . ._

Champion, the locals called her. She didn’t know that, of course. She didn’t have a name. She just was. She existed and that was all she needed. She didn’t even need what humans called language. When a species is emotionally sensitive, it’s as though they can tap into the currents of the world and can share their thoughts along the invisible paths in the air.

She’d experienced tragedy in her life, of course, most elephants had. Most things on the planet had experienced it. Her tragedy came in the form of her two dead calves. They were born in the same calendar year and loved life almost as much as they loved each other. They fell to disease two years ago. She and the other elephants had performed the usual funeral rites, but she stayed much longer than the rest of the herd. Life was still normal here, where they lay. Even if they were dead, even if life were tragedy. It was a conclusion and it made a weird kind of sense. She didn’t want to move away from them. Let the herd leave her, come what may. Her sisters eventually returned to urge her to come back with them. Somehow, she convinced herself to listen to them.

Now, almost two years later, she had a new baby, a new calf. He did not have or need a name either, but the local humans called him Hope. He almost bounced when he walked, so in love with life. If his mother had language, she would have articulated this thought: _please never know tragedy_. She’d healed, but she would always be scarred. And sometimes before falling asleep, she remembered her precious son’s dead siblings, hoping she’d see them again in her dreams.

Today was a sunny day, a fine day. A day for walking with family. The calf was walking closer to his aunts than he was to his mother, and that was fine. Let family be together, know each other. Looking back at her loved ones, she forgot for a brief moment that she’d ever been sad.

Then a bullet blasted through her son’s brains, killing him instantly.

Before she could register what happened, her sisters fell too. She had no choice but to run, run, run for her life.

Life was once again unreal . . . or perhaps this was the norm, perhaps happiness was unreal.

Her son, her son, her son, her son, her son, her son, her son, no, no, no, no, no, no, her sisters too, how, how, how, how, how, no, no, no, no.

What she didn’t know is that she had spent her entire life on a nature preserve for elephants. She’d never been aware of poachers or that they existed. She’d never been aware of trophy hunters either.

\--

“Fuck, she got away. That really fuckin’ big one these dipshits call Champion. Fuck. Got her fucking calf, though,” said Todd Walker, a wealthy trophy hunter from Midgar. He’d paid a few locals a million gil to sneak onto the preserve, where the goal was to kill a few elephants, cut off their heads, burn their bodies, and take the severed heads back to Midgar to display in his trophy room.

“Hey Mister, we got the calf plus two more, not a bad day.”

“I don’t need three fuckin’ elephant heads for my room, just one. Let’s get out there.”

\--

She watched from the trees, which completely concealed her. They approached her family, lying on the ground. She’d be completely alone now. At least last time, she had her sisters.

She saw the humans get closer to her family’s bodies.

Don’t take her baby, don’t take her calf, please don’t take her calf, let her stand over his body and perform the rites, please.

\--

Walker’s partners hopped out of the jeep and went to the two larger female elephants. Walker approached the calf. _Too fuckin’ small for a trophy, god damn it_.

“Mister, Mister,” his partners called.

He approached and saw that their bullets had gone through the center of the two females’ faces.

“Fuck it all, I paid you A MILLION GIL! I’ve got one fucking calf that’s too small for a trophy, and now I’ve got two adults whose faces are ruined! Fucking incompetent shit. Fuck it all.” Walker paused, sighing. “Okay, fuck it. Burn their fucking bodies and let’s get the fuck out of here and back to town. What a waste of fucking time.”

\--

She would live the rest of her days ruined, a shell of who she should be, of who should would have been without the actions of Todd Walker on one clear, sunny day. She would never see her family’s bodies ever again.

But the odor of burning elephant flesh could be smelled for miles and miles and miles.

\--

Walker arrived back in town, pissed off beyond belief. _Gotta fuckin’ relax_.

When he was in town, he entertained a sexual fetish that always made him feel powerful. It was called a breeding fetish. The elders in this town didn’t believe in birth control, which meant that the young women in town didn’t use it. This scared most men away from having sex with the women, at least until they were in a very serious partnership or marriage.

But it surely did not scare away Todd Walker.

Every time he came to town—whether on business or on a hunting trip—he’d do his best to get a different girl pregnant. Sometimes more than one. He had to be lucky, of course, but he came here enough to have had a good deal of success.

Sometimes he would seduce the girls. Sometimes he would rape them. It all depended on his mood. He’d fuck them as much as possible, of course. Keep their pussies full of his semen. For the ones he’d seduced, he’d tell them he was in love, how much he wanted a child, how he’d take care of the child forever, how he’d love them forever.

For the ones he raped, he’d often just handcuff them in his inn room and just fuck them as much as he could during his visit.

He had a good degree of success—fifteen kids, in fact. He didn’t know that exact number, but he knew he’d had some success, just from local rumors and talk. It made him feel powerful, primal, existentially successful. He wanted nothing to do with the little shits, of course, he just wanted to keep getting these innocent girls pregnant.

Todd was angry that night—furious, in fact. He had no time to seduce some country town bitch.

“My grandlass just won the Science Fair! Can you believe it? She’s so sharp. Takes after me, I guess!” shouted an old man in the back of the tavern, causing half the place to laugh and interrupting the anger in Todd’s mind. He looked back to see a redheaded young girl standing next to the man. She had thick glasses, freckles, pale skin, and a look of unending happiness and optimism. “She’s going to the university one day and will be the first woman in space! She’s got the entire world ahead of her!” Todd felt his cock getting hard in his pants . . .

_Present day_

Jessie Raspberry had her face buried in Todd Walker’s hairy ass crack. She happily went back and forth from licking his asshole to rubbing her face along his entire crack, essentially wiping his ass with her face. She’d trace her tongue from his prostate all the way up to the end of his crack, producing as much saliva along the way as possible. She was in the process of penetrating Todd’s sphincter with her tongue when she heard Chadley say goodbye. Finally penetrating Walker’s asshole with her tongue, Jessie just waved byebye in the direction of Chadley’s voice.

 _Oh my god, this bitch is amazing_ , he thought, feeling one of Jessie’s hands come around to grasp the shaft of his cock. _I should have made that redheaded cunt do this for me._ Jessie started jerking Todd off while she licked his asshole, giving Todd Walker a rusty trombone in front of Seventh Heaven, with hundreds of people watching.

One man in line watched this and started jerking his cock. He had a fetish for body hair, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He walked up to Jessie and realized that the slurping noises coming from Todd’s ass only made him harder. He slid his hard cock in Jessie’s very hairy armpit and almost orgasmed on the spot. The soft feeling of her armpit hair took him to, well, Seventh Heaven. It wrapped around his shaft and even tickled the head of his dick. Right about the time that a few of Todd’s anal hairs fell loose into Jessie’s mouth, the man with his cock in Jessie’s armpit orgasmed. His semen squirted on Jessie’s breast, on the back of her ear, in her hair, and in the hair of her armpit. He pulled out and she acted like she barely noticed.

In fact, by that point, fifteen men had already cum on Jessie’s face, so she may not have even noticed it. A good deal of the semen on her face started to attach to Todd and form a frothy cream up and down Todd’s ass crack. He could feel it and he liked it. He always had the most odd fetishes.

After about five minutes, Jessie finally pulled away and said, “You’re done! Go home!”

Todd Walker’s face filled with fury.

“PSYCH! Go on in there, tiger, she’s waiting for you.”

Walker wasn’t amused, but it was time to see this cunt they called Tifa. As he walked through the door, Jessie started laughing as another man started licking the fresh, thick cum out of her armpit hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedge finally talks to Jessie. Jessie meets a kind participant. We learn more about Todd Walker.

Jessie laughed hysterically at the man licking her cum-smeared armpit. “Oh my God, you are too silly!” she said to the man using his tongue to lap up another man’s semen as though he were a thirsty dog on a hot summer day who finally found water.

The armpit licker swallowed the other man’s cum. “I know I am, Jessie. But you are too!”

She ruffled the man’s hair and absent-mindedly tried to remove one of Todd Walker’s anal hairs from her teeth. “Is it my armpit that you like so much or do you just like cum?”

“Heh, both.”

“Well, clean up my face, then! It’s got cum all over it,” she said with a giggle.

The man started running his tongue all over Jessie Raspberry’s face, collecting the fifteen-or-so loads that anonymous men blasted on her face. Once done, he swallowed that too.

“Awww, thanks! You’re a real pal!” She got ready to bend over and suck the cum-loving man’s dick, but she then heard a familiar voice.

“Jessie! Hey Jessie!” Wedge approached from the side. He was completely naked and had his cock in his hand.

“Wow, you seem comfortable in your own skin!”

Wedge arrived next to her, jerking his semi-hard cock. “Yeah, after everything we’ve seen tonight, I can’t help but be comfortable with everything.”

“Tell me about it,” said Jessie, “how’s Tifa doing?”

“She’d holding up. She was really into it, but she dealt with some really mean and abusive guys. Barret wants to end that. He sent me out here to ask you to help me filter out some of the guys who are mean, at least for now. Tifa needs sweet guys for awhile.”

“Okayyy, but I don’t know how I feel about that. These guys paid their money, and if they want to be mean to Tifa, I think that’s part of the experience. Not everyone has been nice to me out here, ya know. But I still sucked their cocks.”

“Listen, I’m just the messenger.”

“Hey! Are you two a couple or something?” asked a young man a little bit down the line.

“Who, us? Me and Wedge?”

“Yeah, you and Wedge!”

“No, we’re just friends,” said Jessie, clasping Wedge’s cock with one hand.

“Exactly, just friends,” added Wedge.

“We also work together, so a relationship would just ruin everything,” said Jessie before leaning up to Wedge’s erect cock. She rubbed both his cock and balls all over her face—chin, cheeks, nose, forehead, eyelids, even her ears. It was an animalistic move, as though she wanted Wedge to mark her or as though she wanted Wedge’s pheromones to seep into her pores. “I’d rather have a really good friend for life than a boyfriend for a few months.” She then put so much of Wedge’s cock in her mouth that she gagged and accidentally blew snot out of her nose and onto Wedge’s shaft.

\--

“Go get her, tiger!” she yelled at Wedge, popping his wet, hard cock out of her mouth. She was the fluffer, after all. She’d let Wedge cum on her if needed, but Wedge wanted to be part of the bukkake, not the side event.

“Thanks, Jessie. You really are a good friend. I mean that.”

“I mean it too, Wedge. I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to eat your asshole.”

“That’s okay, Jessie. Maybe later.”

“You can count on it!” she said, reaching for the next cock in line.

She looked up and saw the next cock in line belonged to a very old man. A _very_ old man.

“Hi there, tiger,” she said to the man, “it’s great to see you.” She pressed out her tits at him. Her titties weren’t legendary like Tifa’s, but almost no one’s were. Jessie’s tits were amazing in their own right, and she knew it.

“Hi Miss. Oh, you sure are pretty. Just absolutely gorgeous.” The man was wearing nothing but tidy whities and socks.

“Oh, someone’s a flatterer. I bet you say that to all the girls!” She was still having trouble removing Todd Walker’s trapped anal hair from her teeth.

“No, no, I don’t see very many girls these days.”

“Awww, sweetie. Why don’t you tell me about it while I suck your cock?”

“Okay, that sounds nice, but . . . well, sweetheart, I’m an old man . . . ”

“Exactly how old are you? . . . if it’s not indecent of me to ask.” She shifted her weight and realized she could still feel cum in her armpit.

“I turned ninety years old today. . . ”

“It’s your birthday?!? Oh my God, I’ll tell Tifa! I bet you’ll be able to fuck her for free!”

“That would be nice, sweetheart, if I can. I just turned ninety years old and . . . sometimes it’s trouble . . . well, it’s been a long time since I’ve been intimate with a woman and not everything works like . . . it used to work.”

“Oh, you absolute precious sweetie,” said Jessie, “that is perfectly understandable. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, and even if it happens, you can still have fun. I’m going to suck your cock, ya know, and even if you don’t get hard, you can go away thinking that a pretty young girl sucked your cock on your birthday! Now how many men your age get to say that?”

The man smiled, then started crying.

“Oh no, no, no, no, no, sweetie, no crying, what’s wrong? Sweetie, what’s wrong?”

“It’s been so long . . . my Mallory . . . she’s been gone for twenty-five years now. I haven’t been with another woman since. I saw that advertisement, and I’m just so needy lately. I figured this could be a way for me to try and not be so lonely and needy.”

“Hey, that’s exactly right! I’m here to make sure you have a great, fun time!”

The man smiled. Then that sad look crossed his face again.

“And it’s been so hard this last month. My grandlassy . . . my only family . . . she was my only friend . . . oh, God, oh God, she . . . she died.”

Jessie gasped. “Oh no, Mister, I am so, so, so sorry to hear that.”

“She died in childbirth. I couldn’t afford to bury her like I wanted. I had to have her cremated. I have her ashes on my mantel at home. Or at least I did have them. Someone broke in my house and stole them and her photo I had next to the urn. Oh, no, no, I’ll never see her again! She was going to be an astronaut! She was going to be the first woman in space!”

Some of the surrounding men started losing their erections.

“That is more tragic than I can say. Of course you’re lonely. Of course you’re going through such a hard time,” said Jessie gently and softly, stroking the man’s leg. She reached up and started to peel down the band of his underwear. “Let a pretty girl take your mind off of things.”

He nodded his consent.

Jessie pulled down his understand to his ankles. There was nothing surprising by what she saw—he had wrinkly skin that was hanging as though it wanted to melt off. She saw liver spots and other skin marks that people only start to get in old age. His small cock was surrounded by silvery white pubic hair. His low-hanging scrotum was silvery white too. He wasn’t erect yet.

“Shhh, shhhh, you’re in a good place now. Lean on my shoulder to brace yourself. And let me know if you need any kind of help. Just enjoy this, sir.” Jessie gently but steadily took the ninety-year-old cock in her mouth. Nothing happened at first, and that was fine—she genuinely meant it. She was happy to give him any experience.

But when she stuck her tongue out to lick his balls at the same time she was sucking his cock . . . something happened. He got hard in her mouth. Neither she nor he could believe it, but Jessie just kept sucking harder and licking more aggressively.

“Oh, sweetheart . . . oh, it’s been so long,” he moaned as Jessie started getting more aggressive with his dick. He started running his hand through her hair, picking up single stands and letting them fall from his fingers. “Oh, sweetheart.”

Jessie couldn’t tell if he knew where he was or if he thought she was his dead wife. She kept sucking, though, sticking his cock so far back in her mouth that she gagged.

“Sweetheart, I need to lie down,” he said, causing Jessie to stop blowing him and help him down. He lay down, belly up to the sky, his cock still erect. “Oh, I miss her,” he said, “I miss them both so much.”

Jessie, standing, leaned over him. “Sir, do you want to continue? It’s an honor to blow you, but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” Her breasts hung about ten inches from his face, though that was not her intention.

He looked up, seeing Jessie’s kind face and admiring her perky tits. “No, no, I want you, sweetheart.”

“You mean Tifa? The woman of the hour?”

“No, Jessie, I mean you. I want you.”

So shocked that he knew her name, she gave it consideration. Shrugging, she said, “Okay, sweetie. I’ll fuck you. I’ll ride your cock right here, is that what you want, sweetie pie?”

“Yes, Jessie, yes. I need it. I need it today.”

“Back up fellas!” she announced to the guys who were jerking off to the scene.

“Jessie, Jessie, does one of these fellas have a condom?”

Jessie laughed. “Excuse me, sir?” She pointed to her unusually hairy pussy. “You’re going to cum inside this.”

He laughed like a little boy, something odd to hear from a man of his age.

Jessie knelt down to staddle him, reaching down to guide his still-hard cock inside her. His dick genuinely felt great inside her.

“Oooooh, Jessie, Jessie.” Because of his age and relative frail body, he couldn’t thrust up in her . . . he could only touch her hips and her butt and admire her. She really was beautiful. Her pigtails and bows looked so cute.

She was grinding on him but not as hard as she’d go on a much younger man. And that made it last longer, be more intimate. She looked down at a man who’d had a hard life. She was glad he was still hard, she wanted him to go away feeling confidence about himself and about life. She felt his hands on her ass, just squeezing gently. Sweet, poor man. She rubbed his hairy chest and started saying, “It feels so good, you feel so good” and “I need you” and then “Cum inside me, cum inside me, I need you to cum inside me.”

And so he did. Unlike the other men at the bukkake, he hadn’t blown a load in years. When his orgasm started inside Jessie, it felt like it lasted 90 seconds. She bent over as he was cumming and moaned in his ear. “YESSSSSS, I NEEDED THIS SO MUCH!” Kissing him all over his face, she then started kissing his lips. They touched tongues and kept kissing until he went limp and fell out of Jessie.

Jessie carefully stood up, her hand covering her pussy so as to trap the man’s cum.

He saw her do this and groaned, “What . . . ”

“Oh, sweetheart, just a little treat for a friend of mine! Yoo-hoo! Oh, friend of mine, where are you?”

One of the men who’d been watching stepped out and said, “I do believe you mean me!”

“Ah, there’s my handsome little cum addict! Lie down, get on your back!”

He did as instructed, and Jessie squatted over his face. She removed her hand and the old man’s load came pouring out of her and into the cum fan’s mouth. When she thought every drop was out, she said, “Oh, damn, I just remembered! I’m on my period!”

The man’s eyes went huge.

“PSYCH!”

Amused, he swallowed the cum and then said, “Thank you, Jessie, you’re the best.”

She gave the man a wink and returned to her newest sexual partner. “Are you going to be okay, sir?” A bit of the old man’s leftover cum leaked out of her pussy and down her thigh.

He kept his eyes closed but smiled. “I think I’ll stay here for awhile with you if that’s okay.”

“That would be great, but I have to warn you. If you’re beside me, you’re gonna be up close when I suck all these guys’ cocks.”

“That’s fine, sweetheart, that’s fine. I just can’t go home tonight.”

“Of course not. Stay here. You belong here. You follow me. And by the way, what’s your name, sir?”

“Henry. I’m Henry Young.”

Jessie smiled at the irony.

\--

_Weeks ago_

Stealing the girl’s ashes had been reckless. Dangerous. But worth it.

Todd Walker should have never known about the girl’s death. Or even her pregnancy. He didn’t seek these pieces of news out. The thrill was getting his sperm out in the world by any means necessary. But on a business trip, he flipped through a local newspaper and saw a report: “LOCAL MAN CREMATES GRANDDAUGTHER AFTER NOT BEING ABLE TO AFFORD BURIAL.” Bored, he glanced through the article. Some old man, 89-year-old Henry Young, couldn’t bury his granddaughter, 14-year-old Alice Young because of finances, blah, blah, blah. But then, wait—that photo. _It’s the cunt, that redhead cunt_. He read details—blah, blah, blah. “. . . died in childbirth.” _Fuck_. _Well, I did cum in her about fifteen or twenty times that weekend_. More details, more details, blah, blah, blah. “I couldn’t afford it, I could barely afford the urn to store her in,” Henry Young said in the quotation. “I keep it on the mantel and look at her every day. She was going to be someone. She was going to be special. She was special.”

Walker put aside the newspaper and tried to silence his thoughts with little success. But one kept coming to mind. _I want that fucking urn. I want those fucking ashes._

And he made his mind up to do just that. And so he did.

It was reckless. Dangerous. And worth it.

Breaking into the old shit's house, he managed to get not only the urn but a photograph of Alice that stood next to it on the mantel. For three weeks, every night, he’d take out the framed photograph of Alice—a school photo taken two years earlier—and jerk off to it. He had the urn open so that when he was ready to cum, he pumped his semen directly on Alice’s ashes. He then closed the lid and put the urn back up on his own mantel. He hid the photograph, though.

His theft was bold enough to make television news. They interviewed Henry Young and everything. “I NEED THEM, PLEASE RETURN THEM TO ME! THEY’RE ALL I HAVE! PLEASE, PLEASE, I WON’T PROSECUTE! I NEED MY ALICE! I NEED MY GRANDLASSY!”

Upon watching that particular interview on the news, Walker stood up, took the urn off the mantel, removed the lid, and urinated inside. 

_Present day_

Todd Walker, naked, erect, and determined, looked down at Tifa, covered in hundreds of men’s slime. He planned on doing something, though, that none of them had done to her yet.

And his plan would succeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the monster named Todd. He finally meets Tifa and Barret. He makes Tifa an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS VERY EXTREME, more extreme than any chapter yet, and that's because of one paragraph. I had some negative feedback for the paragraph and thought I should delete it, but I resisted the pressure I put on myself to censor it. I am *in no way* advocating anything that Todd does or thinks about. The fact that he does any of this makes him exactly who he is--absolutely disgusting in a way that makes you shudder and cringe. Todd should make you feel dirty. I do not include him and what he does to excite readers or myself. I am very extreme with him because I want readers to have a viseral reaction to him. This is a forum where I can do that.
> 
> I promise I will very soon get back to all the cumming. In fact, Todd is the reason I can write so much about cumming and keep it fresh, as it were. Introducing an extreme bad guy to an extreme story allows the story to progress and evolve. My ultimate objective is to write an enjoyable, creative story that helps get you off . . . but getting off to Todd and his bullshit is not my goal.

It was just the three of them in Seventh Heaven—Todd, Barret, and Tifa. All of them were naked, but only Tifa looked like a candle coming out of a vat of white, creamy wax.

Barret was jerking off a few feet off to Tifa’s right. Todd wasn’t jerking off. He stayed hard by thinking about what that girl outside did for him and by thinking about a snuff film he watched a couple of months ago. According to the source he bought it from on the dark web, the two kids in the film were 11-year-old twins, brother and sister. That’s all the guy knew, he claimed. Todd thought about the part where the emcee took out of a knife and carved SLUT on the little girl’s forehead. If she’d let them do that, they promised, then both she and her brother would be set free. She screamed as the emcee did it, but he carved it on there, sure enough. Not all the cosmetic repair could ever fix it, that’s how deep the guy went. Then they brought in the brother and stood him in front of his sister. Without preamble, the emcee stripped him naked and cut his entire dick off. Leaving the kid to bleed to death on the floor, he moved to the girl and shoved her brother’s severed dick in her mouth. “ _FUCKING EAT IT!_ ” he yelled. That’s the part when Todd came, so he never saw the end of the tape. But thinking of that moment helped him stay hard even now. Todd loved his snuff films, had a collection of about forty of them. Most of them were of kids, but the adult victims could be a lot of fun too. They had a better idea of what was happening to them.

“Hi there, handsome,” Tifa said to the monster in front of her, “do you want to cum on my tits?”

Todd’s stoic face changed entirely when he smiled at her. He looked like a movie star and started to show the charisma of one. “Oh, Miss, that would just be absolutely wonderful, but I wonder if I might cum somewhere else instead?”

“I’m all yours, handsome.”

“I should be so lucky, Miss. Well, I wonder if I could cum inside your pussy.”

Tifa smiled, a thick load of cum falling from her hair to the small of her back. “That’s for people who pay 10,000 gil, and we won’t start that until later, I’m afraid.”

Todd nodded his head, showing no anger, no animosity whatsoever. His cock remained perfectly erect, pointing at the ceiling.

“That’s the thing, Miss . . . Tifa, was it?”

Tifa nodded.

“Well, Miss Tifa, I wanted the honor of being the first to do that. I figured if I got here early, I could make that special request.”

Barret, who’d been jerking his cock the entire time, looked at Tifa, who could barely see him through the layers of cum still descending from her forehead. They both shrugged.

“I’d have to charge you more than 10,000 gil,” said Tifa.

A fit young man walked in and interrupted their scene. “Yo Tifa, I wanna cum on your muscles. Can you flex an arm for me?”

“Of course, sweetheart!”

Tifa held out an arm, bent her elbow, and flexed her massive arm muscles.

The fit young man walked to her, touched the tip of his cock to her bulging bicep, and started pumping cum on it. It started rolling down to her even-more-impressive tricep. He moved his cock from side to side, covering as much of her muscular arm as possible.

“You’re the best, Tifa! By the way, your titties are amazing!”

“Oh, you’re so adorable! Thank you!”

“Now,” said Barret as the young man left, “let’s talk business.”

“Indeed,” agreed Todd, still erect as he thought about the screams of that little girl in the video.

Tifa thought about it. “You seem really, really sweet.”

Todd titled his head in a quarter-bow. “Not as sweet as you, Miss Tifa.”

She smiled and paused. The man was clearly sweet and clearly of means. She thought about offering him her fresh pussy for a price of 25,000 gil. But the man was just so sweet, she couldn’t do that to him.

“I’d charge you 15,000 gil.”

“And we could fuck right now?”

Tifa nodded. “Right now.”

"Well, Ms. Tifa, I think you have yourself a deal."

Barret took care of the payment arrangements while Tifa took off her cum-covered skirt and panties. She was finally naked—completely and totally naked.

Todd looked her over. _Hrmm. Not bad, not bad. Full bush. That’s surprising._ The memory of light-red pubic hair went through his mind and he got even harder.

“I’m just going to lie down here,” said Tifa, lowering herself down in the pool of cum. “You’re gonna get messy, but that’s the price of admission.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” he said in the most folksy way possible.

“One more thing,” she said, lying down in the endless amount of semen. “I’ve actually never fucked a guy bareback before. Ever. Not even a boyfriend. You’ll be the first guy ever to fuck me bareback. You’ll be the first guy ever to give me a creampie. Are you okay with that?”

Todd smiled. “Miss, I am simply honored. I truly am.”

“What position should we start in?” asked Tifa, sloshing around the strangers’ cum that was beginning to seep through the floorboards.

“Well, I’ll just be honest, Miss Tifa. How about you on top? I’d love to see your lovely breasts bounce around.”

“Ha! Imagine that. Well, Mister . . . ? What was it again?”

“Todd.”

“Well, Mister Todd, that sounds good to me. Lie down and I’ll sit on your cock. Looks hard enough to me!”

As she started to squat on his cock, Todd thought _Tifa Lockhart, I know what you did to me, I know you and I’m going to fucking kill you and all your fucking god damn AVALANCHE cunt fuckers. I’m going to cut off your fucking head and put it next to those ashes as a god damned fucking trophy. Fuck you, cunt._

Moments later, Tifa fit Todd’s cock inside her and he became the first man ever to bareback Tifa Lockhart, darling of District Seven.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd gets what he paid for.

Tifa’s hairy pussy engulfed Todd’s thick cock and the bartender let out a quiet noise that sounded like part-pain, part-relief. Of course, a cock didn’t feel all that different without a condom, but it was the psychology of the thing. It made her smile, a bit, even though she didn’t know this Todd person. But he seemed kind and laid-back and, well, just cool. And his cock was thick and a good length, so that was an added bonus. It also curved at a nice angle to get right up to her G-spot. Todd was going to be a good fuck.

\--

He was going to murder Tifa Lockhart, make no mistake. Fucking her was not the goal. Cumming inside her pussy was not the goal. These would be nice things to think about after cutting her head from her body, but they were not the goal. The goal was to infiltrate AVALANCHE and destroy them from the inside. They weren’t just a threat to his business—they were the _number one_ threat to his business.

Tifa started moving up and down on his cock, her huge tits swaying and bouncing all the way. Her guy friend was watching them and jerking his cock with vigor. _Gotta be careful of him, and not just because of his machine gun arm_.

 _But I will kill this fucking bitch. I’ll fucking decapitate her._ After spending an entire weekend raping Alice Young, his final act was to take her science fair trophy. With it in hand, he turned around to her and said, “You don’t deserve this. You’re too stupid,” then he walked out the door. Alice Young had never done him any wrong in the world whatsoever. _Tifa, on the other hand? Fuck this bitch_.

\--

Tifa was really beginning to enjoy herself. Todd was squeezing both her ass cheeks and thrusting hard from below—they were really establishing a good rhythm that made their skin come together with a _smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack_. Looking down at him, she saw that his was biting his lip with his eyes closed. He was smiling. She leaned down to put her boobs in his face so he’d get a nice show when he opened his eyes.

One of the things Tifa liked most about him was that when a load of cum from her face or chest fell onto Todd’s body, he didn’t seem to mind. That was obviously an advantage when you’re fucking in a small pool of semen. Maybe that was what caused him to smile. The freedom of it all. The sexual freedom, the falling away of restrictive rules and expectations. At least Tifa smiled at that thought, so she increased the pace of her bouncing up and down on Todd’s cock.

\--

Todd smiled because he knew he was going to watch that second half of that snuff film soon. Maybe he’d get ideas for this bitch.

But make no mistake, Todd knew Tifa was as hot as hell. Her ass was killer hot—that’s where he kept his hands for most of the fuck. Her face was beautiful, that was the only word for it. She didn’t have a butterface like some of these cunts with big tits. And big tits they were. He expected them to hang like sad shitty flesh bags. Or maybe they’d have disgustingly big areolas. Or some fucking shit. They weren’t like that at all. They were astonishingly perky and bouncy and perfect. Ignoring the size, they were just flat-out more attractive tits than what he’d seen on the mothers of all his children, and they were much younger than Tifa.

“Todd, your cock feels so good,” said Tifa, running her hands through his thick chest hair.

Todd opened his eyes to see Tifa’s tits in his face. He moved his mouth to suck her left nipple. He moved his mouth away to lick at the rest of the breast, which was soaked in other men’s cum. Todd did not give a solitary fuck. Even if he was going to kill this bitch, her tits could not be denied.

He started thrusting up in her with more force. He decided to plant a few mind seeds. “Oh, Tifa,” he moaned, “oh, Tifa, you’re so beautiful . . . I don’t deserve you . . .”

“Yes you do,” she said, “yes you do, yes you do,” she said, squeezing his cock with her pussy muscles. “You’re such a sweet man!”

“Tifa, you’re amazing, you’re amazing, you’re amazing, I want you so bad,” he said, reaching around to put his open palm over her ass crack. “Tifa, I want to kiss you, I want to kiss you.”

Tifa got caught up in the moment and the shared tenderness and leaned down further to kiss Todd’s lips. They made eye contact and held it until the pressure in Todd’s balls built to the point where he couldn’t hold it anymore. Considering her tits, her moans, her pussy, and her ass, Todd had lasted about as long inside Tifa Lockhart as any man ever had or ever would. His cock exploded as he pumped millions and millions and millions of sperm inside Tifa’s pussy. _Bitch is probably on birth control_ , but the feeling of cumming inside a woman or a girl always titillated him.

Tifa lowered herself on Todd, her massive breasts pressed up against his hairy chest. She played with his chest hair for a few silent minutes, while Todd’s cock was still inside her. During this silent time, only one man came up to shoot semen on Tifa’s forehead. The anonymous man was very respectful of her, saying nothing to disrupt her peaceful time with Todd. He simply pumped out about ten ropes of cum on her forehead, zipped up, and went on his way.

Todd opened her eyes and ran his hand over Tifa’s cum-glued hair. “Tifa, let me ask you something . . . ”

“Yes, Todd?”

“I was hoping I could stay with you for awhile tonight throughout all of this. I’m willing to pay extra.”

Tifa opened her brown eyes and looked at him. “I would never charge you for such a thing. Please, Todd, stay with me. I’d love to get to know you better.”

She kissed him. He kissed her back. And step one of Todd Walker’s great plan against Tifa reached a successful end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chadley returns--with a new guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I'm in the business of writing an extreme story here.

Todd felt relief, success, triumph, and dominance in the wake of blasting his load inside Tifa. This was a different feeling than when he engaged in his breeding fetish with a younger girl. That was physical domination most of the time. This was something else, perhaps something more satisfying.

Or maybe it was just the cunt’s tits.

Either way, Todd sat back near Tifa’s staging area, just ever so slightly out of the cum pool below the slut. “You’re really beautiful, you know,” said Todd with as much tenderness in his voice as he could muster.

Tifa smiled, causing some anonymous man’s distinctively thick load to travel from her forehead to her upper lip. “Thank you, Todd. You’re a very handsome man. It’s easy to be around you,” she said, Todd’s semen still leaking from her pussy.

Two college guys entered Seventh Heaven with their cocks in their hands. “Ma’am, ma’am,” one of them started as he approached Tifa, “I’m about to cum and, uh, well, we wanted to cum at the same time in your armpits.” 

Tifa smiled and said, “Of course!” She lifted her hands behind her head and interlocked her fingers, exposing her relatively free-from-cum armpits. Todd looked on and could not help but appreciate her body. With her arms raised like that, he could appreciate the peak of her biceps—she looked like a professional bodybuilder but a fucking hot one, not some mutant. When she lifted her arms like that, her tits rose up and stuck out even more. _Fuck, how does a cunt like this get tits like that?_

The two guys started grunting and moaning as they timed their orgasms perfectly. They simultaneously started pumping huge loads of their semen on Tifa’s armpits, causing her to giggle. “I think I’m just going to keep my arms like this for awhile. It kinda shows off the girls, ya know?” she asked Todd with a laugh.

The two guys said, “Thank you, ma’am” and walked away.

“They are noticeable,” Todd joked.

“What?” asked Tifa, blinking rapidly to give Todd an innocent-lamb-lost-in-the-woods look. “My arms are noticeable?”

“Well, now that you mention it, those too. You take good care of yourself. But I meant your breasts.”

“Oooh, my breasts! Did you notice them, Todd?”

“Tifa . . . I will be thinking about them probably for the rest of my life. You have to know that.”

She laughed. “Oh, I’ve been told they have that effect on some men.” Cum from her armpits started rolling slowly out of them and down her sides.

A very old (and very naked) man walked in the room, walked over to Tifa, put his cock against her hairy pussy, and started cumming all over its exterior. He doused all of her pubic hair with his semen, even the hair around her labia. This started a trend. The next ten men who entered the room had not paid to fuck Tifa; they’d only paid to cum on her. But now that her skirt and panties were off, her pussy was fresh ground. The next ten men came all over her pussy, obliterating it with their white goo. One man even got so daring as to gently spread apart Tifa’s labia and actually cum inside her pussy. What could Tifa say? He hadn’t fucked her. He’d only cum inside her.

One man came in, grabbed Tifa’s feet and rubbed his cock all over them. He then came on her soles, fulfilling a foot fetish fantasy he’d had for a long time. “I hope you’re having a lovely time,” he said with kindness, a small trickle of cum still falling from the head of his cock.

As he walked away, Tifa lowered her head to the cum-drenched floor. She was having an okay time, sure, but it was physically exhausting. She might sleep for an entire weekend after this.

Her head snapped up at the sound of heels walking across the floor. She looked up and everyone was looking in the direction of a fully clothed woman, her age somewhere around 45. Chadley—completely nude and fully erect—was beside her, his cock pointed up at the ceiling.

“Tifa, I presume?” the woman asked.

“Y . . . yes, that’s me,” said Tifa, unintentionally blowing cum bubbles from her lips.

“I am told by my son Chadley that you intend to take his virginity this evening?”

“I . . . uh . . . ”

“Well, you certainly are not going to take anything without my approval, young lady.”

It occurred to Tifa that everyone in the room was completely naked—not even wearing socks—except for Chadley’s mother, who seemed to have every inch of flesh covered with some article of clothing.

“Oh, honey, you’re getting soft,” said Chadley’s mother. Anxious that his mother might ruin his experience with Tifa, Chadley had indeed started to lose his erection. “Come now, bring it here,” said his mother, moving her purse from one arm to the other. Chadley shifted his feet closer to his mother, and she clasped a hand around his shaft as though it were the most natural thing in the world. “Now, now, Chadley darling, Mother will take care of you,” she said, vigorously jerking his cock. She lowered herself to her knees, where Chadley’s balls shook and bounced in her face. As he started to moan, his mother stuck out her tongue and ran it along the surface of her son’s hairy scrotum. She kept jerking Chadley’s cock vigorously, but she moved her tongue smoothly, teasingly, sensuously. As she moved her tongue toward the teenager’s taint, Chadley’s balls came to rest first on her nostrils and then on her eyelids. In fact, she licked his taint for a good minute while his hairy scrotum rested over her eyes.

While Tifa, Barret, and even Todd were surprised by this incestuous act, it was nothing new for Chadley or Cynthia, his mother. Cynthia was a single mother and Chadley was her only son. It’d just been the two of them for almost all of the boy’s life. She couldn’t remember when she started giving Chadley nightly sessions of “go-to-sleep” oral. She just remembered that the boy was very anxious and she was very horny. _Very_ horny. “Mother, you’re producing an enjoyable sensation,” she remembered him saying in his way. She swallowed him most of the time, but every now and then, when she felt a primal kind of sexuality throughout her entire body, she made sure to have Chadley pump his load on her forehead. After it was over, she would give him a good-night kiss on the lips and go to bed without washing her face. She let her son’s semen seep into her pores overnight and dry on her face.

She never wanted to take his virginity, though. She would love to have sex with him after his first partner, of course, but she had a hang-up about taking his virginity. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it . . . it somehow felt _immoral_.

“Well, Chadley dear, it looks like you’re ready to go again,” said Cynthia, slowing down her jerking motion. Oh, Ms. Lockhart—I hope you’re ready for my darling boy!” She began guiding her son to Tifa with her hand gripped tight around his hard cock.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa, Chadley, and Chadley's mother all work together to figure out how best to help Chadley lose his virginity.

Cynthia kept her tight grip around her teenage son's unreliably-hard cock. While the sight shocked everyone in attendance--even Todd--Chadley thought the feeling of his mother's hand around his genitals was nothing unusual. 

But a nude Miss Lockhart, completely covered with loads of cum--looking as though her entire body was being perpetually coated with candle wax--well, this was highly unusual. And it certainly produced an emotional response. Chadley felt himself get harder in his mother's hand when three athletic young men entered the room and all came on the crown of Tifa's head. The three men shared high fives with each other and left laughing.

Another man, much older, perhaps a retired businessman, walked up to Tifa and whispered, "Sweetie, I can't cum without a little help from the girl. Can you . . .?"

Tifa looked up at the man and smiled. Hers was a beautiful, gorgeous smile, and surely the businessman would have appreciated it more if Tifa's facial features weren't mostly obscured by many other men's thick loads of semen. Fortunately, the man was short enough that Tifa could rise up on her knees and press her enormous, cum-drenched breasts together around the man's cock. As she began to titty-fuck the old man's cock, she said things to try and get him off.

"How do you like these tits, mmm?" and "I feel like such a slut . . . I love being a slut for men like you" and "I'm so horny, babe, I love feeling your cock against my tits."

Tifa sold her lines well, but the man needed more, so Tifa moved her hands away from her legendary breasts and decided to take the man's cock in her mouth. She couldn't detect his taste because everything now tasted like cum to Tifa. But she felt his hard cock against her tongue, so she used it to make circles around the man's cockhead, which elicited a few groans from the man. He didn't even notice when a teenage boy a little younger than Chadley walked up and pumped a load against Tifa's right temple. Tifa felt it, of course, but this old man was nice enough to treat well, so she was going to do just that. She decided to deep throat the man, which she was relatively talented at doing. Tifa's cum-covered head being so far down the man's cock meant that his cock and balls became covered in some of the other men's cum that stuck there from Tifa's face.

In short--this was the messiest blowjob the man had ever or would ever receive in his life. And that included the one he'd received from Jessie only a few minutes earlier. Jessie had overestimated her ability to deepthroat . . . got too aggressive with it . . . and vomited all over the man's cock.

Chadley was so transfixed by Tifa's oral skills that he ignored the twentysomething-year-old man who walked behind Tifa, aimed his cock at her buttcrack, and narrated his entire orgasm.

"Oh, I'm gonna fuckin' cum, I'm gonna fuckin' cum, I'M GONNA FUCKIN' CUM!" he shout-repeated before blowing his load at the top of Tifa's buttcrack so that gravity made it slide all the way down Tifa's crack and eventually down into her asshole. "You are fucking awesome," he said to the cum-engrossed, cocksucking woman who maybe did or did not even know he was even there. The man kissed her on the top of the head, not minding all the crusted semen that touched his lips.

Almost as soon as he left, the old man in Tifa's mouth started saying, "Ooh . . . ooh," and Tifa could feel him grow even harder in her mouth. The pressure in the man's balls was building and eventually got to the point of no return.

"ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod," he said with barely a breath to say it. He pumped a huge load in Tifa's mouth, which she happily slid down her throat and into her belly. What she said to the man had a lot of truth to it--she felt like a slut and, more importantly, she was truly starting to enjoy it. 

She gently took the senior citizen's cock out of her mouth and looked up at him. "You're so sweet . . . you remind me so much of my grandfather." She left him with a tender, sweet kiss on the tip of his cock, and then she tried to disguise a cum burp.

The man left and Tifa used both of her hands to push her matted, crusty hair behind her head. By doing so, her arms flexed so Chadley could see and appreciate her defined, bulky arm muscles. Her biceps bounced as she tried to put her hair in a position that she could tolerate better. Watching her cum-covered muscles, Chadley started having a new feeling he couldn't quite describe. If he'd had the vocabulty, he would have said he wanted to be the submissive to her Domme. Even though he didn't know how to articulate that, his cock nevertheless got even more hard as he observed Tifa's defined abdominal muscles and her legs. 

Tifa walked over to Chadley and intended to kneel before him, but before she could, Chadley knelt before Tifa, freeing his hard cock from his mother's grip. 

"Hello, Ms. Lockhart. You . . . you look . . . "

"Messy?" she said and giggled.

"You look like a goddess."

". . . oh my, Chadley! You sure do know how to flatter a girl," responded Tifa, pushing a glob of some man's cum out of her right eye.

"I mean it. I'll . . . I'll do anything you want. Anything at all."

"Hey, this isn't about me, silly boy! It's about you and all these guys having fun!"

Tifa Lockhart then knelt in front of Chadley, meeting him eye to cum-covered eye. 

"I want you to fuck me, Chadley. I want to take your virginity." 

Tifa then pivoted around so that her ass faced the teenage scientist. She raised her butt in the air so Chadley could have easy access.

Chadley couldn't believe what was in front of him. He'd seen Tifa naked for a few minutes now, and he'd even watched her blow a guy. But this . . . she was presenting herself for him. This was Tifa! Not just any girl, but Ms. Tifa Lockart! Some of the boys at school even talked about seeing her around town, bragging about what they'd do with her and how they'd do it. But Chadley beat them all to the punch and now . . . now . . . now he was starting to lose his erection.

"Ohh, nooo . . ." he started. The anxiety of performing got to him.

"Darling boy, that's what I'm here for," finally said Cynthia as she began to strip naked. Chadley had seen his mother naked more than a few times, of course, so he wasn't shocked nor was he filled with optimism. His mother knew how to keep him hard, sure, but in a moment like this . . . he didn't think there was anything she could do or say to help with performance anxiety.

Finally unhooking her bra and letting her ample breasts spill out, Cynthia addressed Tifa. "Excuse me, miss. You say you want to make my son feel good?"

"That's right," said Tifa, keeping her ass raised while looking back at the naked mother and son.

"Well, then I'm afraid I must stimulate him as he enters you and for the duration of his sexual congress with you."

"That's fine, but how will you position . . . "

"That's where you come in, Ms. Lockhart. I need to be underneath you during this encounter. As my son penetrates you and thrusts inside you, I will have my mouth beneath where his penis meets your vagina, and I will service him there. In fact, many men are attracted to the sight of two women engaging in sexual activity, so with your permission, I will also stimulate your gentials as you stimulate mine. How does that proposition sound to you, Ms. Lockhart?"

"Well," started Tifa, "how do you feel about that, Chadley?"

Chadley nodded and squeaked out a barely audible "yes!"

Tifa stood up and motioned for Cynthia to lie down on her back. As Chadley's mother lowered herself into the lake of cum on the floor, she could feel the warm semen cover her back, her ass, neck, and the back of her head. The sensation was primal, and Cynthia began feeling indescribably horny. When Tifa started to lower herself on top of Cynthia in a 69 position, Cythina felt almost a real hunger to lick the young woman's pussy.

Now Tifa's hairy pussy was right in Cynthia's face, and the older woman could see how there were two layers of cum in Tifa's pubic hair--a crusty bottom layer and a wet layer on top of the crust. In fact, there may have been multiple layers of crusted-over semen. The same was true for many parts of Tifa's body and Cynthia was getting a super-up-close look at it. Before she could register many thoughts about it, a string of cum fell out of Tifa's pussy and landed along Cynthia's lips. Cynthia, of course, quickly licked away the semen. 

She then began moving her flat tongue along Tifa's labia, almost forgetting her horny virgin son. Cynthia had only been with a woman once before--well, a girl, really. She and the other girl were both 19, both in college, and very close with each other. They were roommates and outcasts from the popular students. Cynthia could still remember that girl's fingers inside her . . . 

She started to feel Tifa licking her own hairy pussy and she realized Tifa was not interested in taking it slowly. The young woman was already lapping at her clit and rather than be disappointed by the lack of buildup and foreplay, Cynthia instead let the sensations flow over her. She couldn't taste Tifa's pussy, only the taste of the cum that covered it. But she could appreciate the texture of the young woman's pussy lips . . . of her clitoris . . . of her crusted-over bush. She could feel Tifa's warm breath on her own exposed pussy. And she could feel Tifa's enormous breasts breasts hard into her waist.

Cynthia moved her face away as she remembered her son. "Chadley, approach me," she said, even as Tifa began searching for the woman's G-spot with two fingers. 

Chadley came right up to the naked women.

"Kneel down and place your penis shaft in my open hand."

Chadley did as he was told, though he wondered how his mother felt about his ballsack resting on her eyes. She didn't say anything about it, though, so he assumed she was fine with it.

Cynthia pulled her son's hard cock next to Tifa's pussy, and she used her other hand to reveal more of the cumslut's vaginal opening. She slowly moved the boy's cock inside Tifa, which meant that Chadley's balls moved lower down her face. Despite her son's taint and asshole now positioned in front of her eyes, she could adjust herself to see anything she needed to see. 

Chadley was surprised by all the new sensations . . . as much as he would have liked to have seen Tifa's face as he fucked her, he realized that being able to watch her eat out his mother was the next best thing. Looking down to see Tifa's well-rounded butt smack up against his waist was maybe the next best thing after that. 

All the cum on Tifa's ass and thighs were sticking to Chadley as he slammed into her, and it started forming a frothy mess, almost like it was white butter. It also created a warm, wet sticky sensation for Chadley that only heightened the experience. More than that, he'd never had sex before, so he could only guess what constitued a tight pussy . . . but it felt like Miss Lockhart had a tight pussy. But not so tight that he came too quickly.

He was also staying hard--surely the lesbian act happening beneath him was helping with that.

Chadley was too inexperienced to know it, but he was hitting Tifa's G-spot all while his mother was worshipping Tifa's clitoris. The cum-covered young woman couldn't keep licking Cynthia's pussy. She grimaced as though she were in pain, but anyone who thought that would have been disabused of the idea when Tifa's thighs started shaking involuntarily. The waves and waves and waves of her orgasm took over Tifa's mind, but Cynthia kept licking and Chadley kept pounding, leading to multiple orgasms for the the proud, self-proclaimed cumslut.

The front door to Seventh Heaven opened once more. A balding, morbidly obese middle-aged man walked in and approached the group. With all three people so engaged, he wasn't sure what to do . . . then he saw Cynthia's available pussy. He couldn't see his cock over his huge stomach, but he felt his shaft to make sure it was hard. He then knelt down to place his cock inside Chadley's mother. Tifa was so concentrated on her own pleasure that she barely cared what was going on.

The heavy, pale man started thrusting his cock inside Cynthia. She could feel that someone had penetrated her, but she didn't care. Tifa's cumslut mentality must have been contagious in the air. She spread her legs wider so the anonymous man could position himself for deeper thrusts. 

Tifa, meanwhile, focused back on the woman's pussy, licking whatever she could lick, including the overweight man's shaft. 

The man looked down at what he would later call "free pussy" (he didn't even have to pay for it), and he also looked at Tifa, who was going at it like a parched dog licking up cold water on a summer day.

In another context, perhaps Chadley would have cared that a strange man was fucking his mother, but at the moment, he didn't care. He cared about how Tifa's hips felt in his hands. He cared about the moans she made. He cared about his sight of the sides of her jiggling tits. He cared about the feeling of his mother's tongue on his shaft and on his swaying balls.

Like so many men that day, the boy started to feel the pressure build in his balls, and he finally could not stop the inevitable. He instinctively buried himself deeper inside Miss Lockhart as he came, as though biology was controlling him completely and totally. "OH GOD!" he shouted as the two women kept licking each other and as the fat man kept fucking his mother.

He pulled himself out of Tifa, white froth splattered almost all over his body. His thick load almost immediately slid out of Tifa and down onto his mother's face, going up her nostrils.

She apparently didn't care, and with Chadley gone, she lifted her head so she could start licking Tifa's inviting asshole.

Feeling Cynthia's pointed tongue penetrate her sphincter, Tifa lifted up her head and pressed her lips together in an "O" shape, as though she were about to whistle. She opened her eyes and heard the heavy man's hard breathing, so she looked up at him and said, "This is soooo hot . . . keep fucking her, baby, it's so hot . . . you're making me so, so, so horny." Her words were something that a pornographic film star might say, but coming from Tifa, they seemed originally and uniquely erotic.

That was all it took for the man to finally reach orgasm, and when he knew it was on its way, he pulled out of Cynthia and pumped his cum on Tifa's forehead--what he'd originally intended to do when he entered the building in the first place.

The man was already satnding up, so he never saw that after Tifa's cum-drenched face had been there for so long, Cynthia's pussy was coated with semen. In fact, Cynthia's entire body was now sticky with semen that had collected there from Tifa's body.

The two cum-bombarded women kept licking and fingering each other for the next few minutes as any man who entered Seventh Heaven had to decide where to cum and on which woman to cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back! (I hope). Thank you to everyone for being so patient with me during my absence. I've been dealing with a lot in my personal life, and I'm now in a place where I can begin to write again at the same pace.
> 
> I guess the trouble I have getting back into the swing of things is that I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. So feel free to provide feedback. However, I needed to write something to get back into things, and I hope this is a decent chapter at least. Please let me know if you'd have any interest in characters from other Final Fantasy games showing up in this story. (Canon be damned, haha.) I'm considering thinking of a way to get Aerith involved too--if there's any interest in that. Just lemme know.
> 
> Speaking of writing, I'm taking one or two slots for anyone who wants me to write them a free extreme story. You can contact me at captainextreme1@yahoo.com. Just lemme know what you're into and what you want to read. It doesn't necessarily have to involve a 3,000+ man bukkake, haha. If you've already requested a story from me, please know that you'll be getting some work soon now that I'm getting back into the swing of things. Thanks again for everyone's patience!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reflection on the stench of all the men's semen and its effects on the people in District 7 and beyond.

When Tifa told the old man that she loved feeling like a slut, she meant it. She'd always been open-minded about sex--you really can't organize a massive bukkake without being relatively open-minded, anyway. For most of the event to this point, Tifa had enjoyed a few moments of physical pleasure and even a bit of a thrill here and there. But for the most part, she felt like a good hostess--make the guests feel welcome and happy, the customer is never wrong, that kind of thing. The men loved seeing her covered in cum, but she was tired of having to wipe her eyes constantly. She didn't particularly enjoy the feeling of her completely matted hair, crusted with dry semen. And being on her knees for so long was starting to hurt. 

But when men started to fuck her--actually fuck her--her mindset changed. She felt like a true slut in the best of ways, and that gave her a fresh perspective on the entire event. Now she wanted to suck men off, moan for them, orgasm for them, do anything for them. Or perhaps the odor of the massive amounts of semen was affecting her like it was affecting everyone in District 7. Everyone seemed to be shedding their inhibitions and embracing their most primal, sexual selves. 

Having Chadley's mother devour her pussy only made Tifa more passionate. Even after Chadley finished inside Tifa, his mother kept licking and licking the younger woman's labia and clitoris, sometimes moving her tongue to Tifa's taint and asshole. Tifa's thighs seemed like they would never stop vibrating against Cynthia's face as Tifa experienced orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. When she could, Tifa tried her best to return the favor, giving Cynthia a few orgasms of her own. All the while, anonymous men walked up and jerked off wherever they could over the naked female flesh in front of them.

Chadley lowered himself back down so he could lick Tifa's asshole while his mother licked her pussy. Sometimes their tongues met at Tifa's taint, but neither of them cared--again, it simply had to be the stench of so much human semen in a relatively small space. It woke people up from their modern falsehoods.

When some of the men approached the threesome, they deliberately aimed their cum at Chadley's face. The boy ended up taking about twelve facial loads himself, a bukkake all to itself by anyone's standards.

That was another thing--the stench of the cum and its power unleashed latent or closeted bisexual tendencies in people. As men stood in line, slowly jerking their cocks to stay hard, some of the other men would drop to their knees without a word and suck their neighbors. No one asked for permission . . . few people even talked to each other before they did this. It just happened as thought it were the most natural, predictable thing in the world.

Even Jessie, the best fluffer in the world, was getting more and more horny as she sucked men outside. More and more, she wanted them to cum on her face and in her mouth. And more and more, she wanted to fuck them--as many as she could. She knew that Tifa was the main event, but her pussy throbbed . . . she needed that wonderful sexually-full feeling . . . and like Tifa, she had fully embraced the slut mentality. She didn't want to be respectable anymore. She didn't want to be honored anymore. She wanted dick. She wanted as much dick as she could get. Then she wanted more. There was power in that feeling--it was a feeling of complete honesty with no more lies, no more deceptions--self-deceptions or otherwise. Of course, there was also a submissive, perhaps even masochistic side to it. Tifa . . . Jessie . . . they wanted to be used. They wanted to be useful. They wanted men to get their frustrations out on them and then just walk away and leave, which exactly happened to both of them every few minutes. It felt animal . . . it felt fucking primal. It felt like their souls were electric.

That was the power of the cum stench, either the literal stench or the metaphorical stench.

And make no mistake, it was a stench. In fact, you couldn't be anywhere in District 7 and escape it. Even now, the stench began to reach District 5--it wasn't as powerful there yet, of course. But it was powerful enough for a young woman named Aerith Gainsborough to smell it as she worked outside in her garden. The smell immediately made Aerith horny, though she didn't make the connection between the odor and her sudden lust for cock. After all, she was a young woman in her twenties--random flashes of horniness were nothing unusual. When this one didn't go away, that wasn't particularly unusual either, and Aerith never made the connection between the strange smell and her intense daydreams.

With her basket full of flowers, Aerith stood up and walked back inside her house, her nose twitching as she kept sniffing the unusual air.

Her mother was taking a nap, so Aerith placed her basket on the kitchen table as she walked upstairs to freshen up. The suddenly-horny flower girl opened the door to her room, closed it behind her, and sat down to look eye-level at her dresser mirror. 

She was wearing her favorite outfit--her red jacket over her long cream-colored dress, which were both complimented by her long braid and large ribbon. Aerith studied herself and smiled. She had the reputation of being an innocent church girl, which Aerith did little to change. The deep V in her dress was no mistake. She liked showing off her cleavage because she liked men's and women's peeks when they thought she couldn't see. She would never admit it to a soul, but she even got a thrill when she volunteered at the orphanage and some of the older teenagers would stare directly at her breasts. She'd never do anything with them, of course, too young, but it wasn't wrong to feel flattered. She acted like she was completely oblivious to what she was doing. When talking with some of the older boys, she'd sometimes bend at her waist, put her hands on her knees, and expose her cleavage almost to the point where her breasts spilled out. If the boys looked away so as not to disrespect her, Aerith would say something like, "Hey you, look at me when you're talking!" and then follow it up with a friendly giggle.

But right, right, she was the innocent church girl. Holy, even.

Aerith pulled her dress down ever so slightly to reveal a bit more cleavage.

 _I have to find out what that smell is and where it's coming from_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter to kinda get me back in the habit of things. 
> 
> People who are expecting a story from me--will get there soon. I'm getting back into it.
> 
> And as I said last time, I've got one or two more slots for a free extreme story if you want me to write you one. Just tell me what you're into--fandom, any kinks, etc. You can write me at captainextreme1@yahoo.com.
> 
> As always, please leave feedback and tell me if there's anything you're wanting to read about!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more about Tifa and Jessie before we focus more on Aerith.

Whether people knew it or not, Tifa was changing radically in front of their eyes. Yes, every inch of her was covered in almost 900 loads of gooey semen, and yes, she would be able to smell that semen coming off her body, no matter how many times she bathed, for the next three months after the event. But her change was more radical than all that. Tifa had adopted her inner slut to the point that it became her existential identity. Literally and metaphorically, she began bathing in sex, bathing in cum. 

Barret, Wedge, Todd--they might as well have been on Jupiter for all Tifa cared. She didn't even know where they were. Instead, she was focused on the feeling of cum in her hands. She scooped some up from the cum-pool beneath her and she started using it as though it were soap. She rubbed the semen around her right breast, lathering it up as though she had real bar soap in her hand. She reached back down to scoop up some more to lather up her left breast. Tifa then used both hands to push her breast tissue up as though she were wearing a corset. Looking at the man who was walking toward her, she pushed out her exaggerated cleavage and said, "Oh, baby, cum on mommy's tits, please, handsome boy," which he promptly did. Tifa whispered, "Give me a kiss," and they open-mouthed kiss, Tifa even using her tongue to search for the man's tongue. She pulled away, the man's face still in her hands, and she moaned ever so quietly. "Come back later tonight and you can fuck me for free," she promised. "I want to feel you inside me, handsome boy."

Tifa's eyes were completely bloodshot-red from cum, but she could still see clearly enough to know that the man nodded as he zipped his cock back into his pants. She then went back to her bath, scooping down to get some more cum, this handful a little more chunky than the first two. She put her right hand on her back, allowing her to wash her armpit with cum, then she scooped up another handful and washed her left armpit. 

Throughout her bath, random men would walk up to her, blast her in the face or chest or hair with cum, and they'd walk out. Those weren't the rules or anything like that. In fact, Tifa welcomed lengthy encounters, especially at this point in her cum-delirium. Looking back at the event, if one were to try and explain their behavior, it likely was this--the cum-fever in the air made the men think it much more primal and hotter to walk in a room, cum on a gorgeous stranger, then walk away. Not all men, of course, but the good majority of them. It seemed like it broke numerous taboos, so it turned them on all the more.

"Barret, where are you? Barret?" asked Tifa.

"Tifa? Is there a problem?" asked the naked Barret Wallace, who still hadn't fucked Tifa.

"I just need a washcloth."

"A, uh . . . a washcloth? Tifa, uh . . . if you wipe off a lot of cum, these guys are gonna be disappointed."

A small load of semen finally came out of Tifa's left ear canal and slid down her earlobe. 

"No, no, Barret, just the opposite of what you're thinking," she smiled, unintentionally allowing some cum from her cheeks to slide into her open mouth. Tifa swallowed and said, "I'm bathing myself with all the leftover cum!"

"Oh, fuck, Tifa, that's hot as hell, but to be honest, a lot of the guys like walking in and seeing all that leftover cum on the floor too . . ."

"Barrrreetttttt, I'm not going to use it alllllll," she teasingly said as she reached a hand up to tickle his balls. "Just a little bit, Barretttttt." 

"Uhhhhhhh . . ." started Barret, distractedly, "fuck, yeah, good, good, that's good, Tifa, that's fine, that's good. It's your show, uhhhhhh . . . oh, god . . . yeah, fine, fine, fuck . . ."

Tifa leaned her head up to kiss Barret's ballsack. "You're coming up soon, Barret," she promised, squeezing his bicep in a move that was as lust-filled as anything she'd done that day. Barret stammered a bit more, then reached behind the counter to get Tifa a cloth. 

The horny woman took it from his hand, looked down at his fully erect cock, then looked back up and smiled at him. "Soon." Walking back over to the center of the cum pool, Tifa went to her knees and soaked the cloth full of cum. With Barret watching, Tifa reached behind her and started washing her buttcrack and asshole with the cum-soaked rag. "Gotta get everywhere," she said to her dear friend, who'd started jerking his cock again.

Men still came in from outside, walked right up to her, and jacked off on her. She wanted to place her flat tongue on their shafts, on their balls, on their cockheads. She knelt beneath them and rubbed their cocks and balls all over her cum-stained face. She was acquainted with a few of the men, so she'd go especially aggressive with them, sometimes rubbing their cockheads in her eyesockets. Sometimes she'd pull their scrotums directly against her nostrils and inhale deeply. Even if all she could smell was cum, she still wanted their pheromones to travel directly to her brain.

Tifa would gladly titty fuck them as well as any other man who wanted the experience. 

She encouraged them to "go back in line and come around again . . . you don't have to pay for a second time . . . I need you, I need you again." She masturbated as she said this, so she convinced the men that she was not lying about anything.

\--

Outside, Jessie was far gone into cum-delirium. She was already the horniest person in Midgar before the event even started, so the contagious cum-frenzy made her more raunchy, more experimental, more shocking than even most veteran pornstars.

"I believe in you, boys! Triple penetration! You can do it! Then after that, quadruple penetration! Ha, PSYCH!"

Of course, it was Jessie's idea--she wanted to experience triple penetration. She figured they needed the right formula--one man would lie beneath her, and he'd put his cock in her asshole. The other two would go in her pussy, and though it would be amazing if all of them were monster-sized cocks, reality said they probably had to be average-sized cocks on below-average sized guys. After some trial and error--they had to replace guys a few times because things just weren't working--they were on the verge of achieving the triple penetration of Jessie Raspberry in front of Seventh Heaven as hundreds of naked, masturbating men looked on. 

"C'mon, boys! Let's do something we'll be telling our grandkids about one day!" she said with a genuine laugh as her three volunteers were sweating all over her. 

"I love your fuckin' pigtails," said one of her partners, a boy of about 19 years.

Jessie bit her bottom lip and said, "Really, mister? I think you sure are really handsome," she deliberately said in the voice of a little girl. "Kiss me," she then said in a very adult voice as the teenager penetrated her, rubbing his cock against a stranger's cock and successfully initiating the triple penetration. 

Jessie looked up at the boy. "Don't lose your balance now!" she shouted over her partners' grunting. He briefly smiled and focused his concentration back on staying inside Jessie and not cumming too early. It indeed was awkward to keep one's balance with two guys and a woman positioned awkwardly beneath him, but he could do it.

The boy looked halfway up to see that Jessie's tits were jiggling all over the place, which was a sight that would make him cum in mere seconds if he looked too long. So he looked all the way up to find her smiling back at him . . . a sight that was likely to make him cum faster than her jiggling tits, so he looked back down at her pussy and all the flesh underneath him. He was so focused that he didn't realize that sweat was pouring off his forehead down onto Jessie. 

Jessie, meanwhile, had a mindset similar to Tifa's, but not all that new. Just exaggerated. She came to the event to be the fluffer. She had a different mindset now. She wanted a bukkake. She wanted to be gangbanged and creampied and everything else-d by all these men. She LOVED feeling all the men's sweat pour all over her body. There were so many men--Tifa would still plenty, and Jessie would encourage all of her partners to come back when they could and go cum on Tifa. Most of them did.

Jessie was now covered in somewhere approaching 100 loads. Not all on her face, of course, but just like Tifa, she was taking them everywhere. Face, top of the head, pigtails, neck, boobs, stomach, outside of her pussy, inside her pussy, back, feet, and her armpits, where her armpit hair had been completely matted and crusted hours ago, but some men loved cumming there anyway.

She also loved encouraging bisexual activity, especially with men who'd never experimented, so she started with baby steps--"Hey, fellas, let a girl rub your dicks together, would ya?" or "I want two dicks in my mouth at the same time!" but then it went to "I want to watch one of you give a man a blowjob!!!" and then finally to "One of you eat my pussy while another man fucks you!" and men who'd never thought about bisexuality before that day often participated--they'd do anything to keep Jessie horny.

It was as though all the cum set off a hidden trigger in everyone's brain to unleash as much raunchy and passionate desire as the human brain is capable of producing. 

The 19-year-old who was fucking Jessie started moaning and said, "I'm gonna cum, fuck!" Jessie leaned in to kiss him as he came inside her, his semen coating her vaginal walls as well as the cock that was also inside her pussy. That warm feeling of another man's cum made the second cock cum a few seconds later, and all the moaning and declarations of "I'm going to cum!" made the third man in her asshole then shoot his load inside her sphincter. The men pulled out and cum came pouring out of Jessie's holes. Her chest moved heavily up and down with her deep breaths. With her eyes still closed, she yelled, "Let's do it again, guys, right now!"

". . . PSYCH!"

\--

At that moment, Aerith was in Sector 5, preparing to investigate the source of the strong odor . . . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, still getting back into it, so if you're enjoying these last three chapters, please let me know either here or via the email address I've posted a number of times. Thanks! And yes, the next chapter (or two?) will be Aerith chapters. I'll think you'll like what I do with her, haha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more about Aerith's psychology and then she makes her way to Sector 7.

While Jessie was finishing up her triple-penetration experiment, Aerith remained seated in front of her bedroom mirror, carefully examining her appearance. She took great care of her appearance, and she also took great pride in it. She'd known she was beautiful since she was a very young girl, and the years only made her more confident in that knowledge. 

She put her hands behind her head to check the tightness of her long braid, and she was satisfied that it still remained tight and put together. Aerith looked at herself in the mirror, with her hands behind her head. She smiled because she thought her pose looked vaguely sexual . . . as though she'd just been satisfied by a lover and basked in the afterglow. 

Aerith tugged at her ribbon to make sure it remained snug and she pulled down the V of her dress just a wee bit more. She wore her red jacket over her dress in part to fool people into thinking that she was fundamentally a modest girl who simply didn't know how much of her tits she was showing to the world. If she'd gone without a jacket, people would see her bare shoulders, her bare arms, and the open V would have had absolutely no cover. They would see far more exposed skin, they'd think "flesh," and Aerith would lose the effect that she loved having on people, especially men. The feeling of unassuming power. So she always made a superficial effort to cover herself--this so people didn't realize Aerith was a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Despite her sensuality and her sexuality, Aerith was still a virgin. In fact, she'd never had any sexual contact or activity with any man. She'd only seen a penis once . . . it belonged to that nice young man who'd helped them carry those heavy bags from the store . . . Aerith never meant to walk in on him, she thought he'd finished washing up, she really did think that. She never would have intentionally walked in on him naked. She would have never willingly gazed at his naked, muscular ass. She never would have stared at his cock, 7 inches long even when it was flaccid. She never would have seen all those muscles on his back . . . his shoulders . . . and oh gods, his forearms. Why were his forearms of all places so sexy? 

She closed her eyes, dreaming of those arms hugging her from behind, tightly as though they were keeping her from running away. She thought about muscular arms that manhandled her--that grabbed butt and pressed her closer into the man's body. She remembered the previous summer when she watched the men repairing the roof of her house . . . how they were all shirtless, and how they all seemed to have a defined V at their hips that pointed the way toward their cocks.

Aerith's fantasies were montages of fragmented dreams. They were never narrative per se, mostly because the girl had little idea how sex worked. Yes, her mother told her about the birds and the bees years ago. But she didn't go into great detail, and Aerith was too horrified at the time to care to ask any questions. But the older she got, the more alluring sex seemed. She loved teasing men with her breasts, but if things ever got beyond teasing, she'd have no clue what to do . . . but sometimes it did seem as though her body knew what to do, even if her mind didn't.

Often, before falling asleep, Aerith fantasized about disembodied muscular arms feeling her up, squeezing her breasts, rubbing along her pussy, putting a moderately tight grip around her neck. Sometimes, when she was especially horny, Aerith imagined a muscular body chasing her, catching her, pinning her against a wall, and penetrating her as she screamed "NO!!!" and "PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP!!!"

When she woke in the morning and the horniness had subsided, she felt guilty about that particular fantasy that she dare not share with a soul. She would often convince herself, "I don't even want all of that." Her wet pussy during those fantasies would have testified otherwise.

\--

Aerith left the house--sure, she wanted to follow the stench, but it was a nice late afternoon, and she thought it as good an excuse as any to take in the sights and sounds (as well as the smells). Compelled by the power of the cum-stink, Aerith found herself making the way to Sector 7. She'd made the journey a couple of times during her travels around Midgar, so it wasn't altogether alien to her. That's not to say, however, that she was intimiately familiar with it.

The closer she got to Sector 7, the more people appeared on the road, but Aerith noticed that almost no one was coming from Sector 7--only toward it. Most of the people were men, but some women and children loitered by the side of the road next to what might have been their father, brother, husband, nephew, son, whatever. Many loitered, while others were walking with a deliberately quick pace.

"They say there are two chicks up there going absolutely fuckin' wild, dude," said a young man to the friend traveling with him. "Let's fuck 'em both!"

Aerith interrupted: "Excuse me, there are kids nearby. Keep it down, will ya?!" She really did care for young children.

The guys started to say something, but then they looked at Aerith and closed their mouths and slowed their pace. They were looking--no, they were mesmerized by her very deliberate cleavage. Usually, Aerith would have been secretly proud that she was able to have such an effect on men's minds, but this was different . . . these young men came across as more powerful than the average men she teased. . . they were not afraid to look at Aerith's tits and keep looking. Aerith's power over them had been tipped. 

Aerith straightened her back and said, "Seriously, guys. They're kids," and she kept walking as though nothing had happened.

"Maybe we outta fuck that one too," she heard a voice say behind her. Not in a taunt . . . or a threat . . . but as a serious deliberation. Rape fantasies were fun to have but Aerith certainly did not want to be raped in real life. She kept walking, picking up her pace ever so slightly, looking for another woman--any woman--to use as a shield. She spied an older woman with short blonde hair ahead of her, so Aerith pretended as thought she knew her. 

"Marie! Marie! Oh, Marie! It's you!" she said, jogging up to the woman and tapping her on the shoulder. "Marie, it's me! Rebecca!"

"Marie" looked as though she were the manifestation of confusion.

"Oh, Marie, you remember me! We used to work at the same police station, remember?" Aerith followed this by mouthing the word "help."

"Oh, uh, yes! Rebecca! I remember you . . . still with the station, huh?"

"That's right, Marie," said Aerith, looking behind her to see the two guys had fallen back. "Yeah, that's absolutely right. Love it there."

The two women walked beside each other for awhile, genuinely enjoying each other's company. Fear brings people together or splits them apart, and fortunately for Aerith this time, she found the experience to be a communal one. 

The women made small talk until Aerith finally asked, "Okay, what is that odor?! I can smell it all the way back at my house in Sector 5, and it's just getting stronger . . . is it coming all the way from Sector 7?!" asked the flower girl.

"Oh, honey, don't you know?"

"Know . . . what?"

"That's the smell of cum, baby. Lots and lots and lots of cum."

Aerith was expressionless. 

"You know . . . semen?"

"Wait . . . semen . . . sperm, like what a man produces during . . . *sex*?"

"Marie" belly laughed. "Yeah, like what a man produces. Some girl in District 7 put up a lot of advertisements for guys to buy tickets and cum all over her. Talk about one crazy bitch! But she brought out lots of dudes. Some people are saying thousands . . . and they're all just cumming on her, so that's what that smell is. It's the smell of cum, sweetie-pie."

". . . it smells awful," said Aerith.

"Ha! Well, think about that poor girl right now. Is it worth all that money to go through that? I don't care how much of a slut she is. She's going to be stinking like that for days and days."

Aerith tried to process this new information . . . yes, the stench was awful, but it was also compelling. What did it look like to be covered in all that semen? What was the girl like? Was she crazy? In any case, it would be evening soon, and Aerith had solved the mystery of the stench. Probably best to head home.

But she didn't.

She kept walking in the direction of Sector 7, and it wasn't long before she saw a naked man on the side of the road deep-throating another naked man standing tall above him. The shock Aerith felt upon seeing them belied her suddenly-wet pussy. Without consciously thinking about it, Aerith put her hands to the open V of her dress and pulled it down. She kept walking to Sector 7 as though she were merely a programmed automon. She'd now herself fallen prey to the cum-delirium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fear that in the next chapter, Aerith may find herself in some adult situations (rated-M for Mature).
> 
> Feedback, as always, welcomed here or at my email, captainextreme1@yahoo.com.
> 
> (We may be deviating slightly from the canon, I will confess.)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what Jessie's up to while Aerith makes her way to Seventh Heaven.

Jessie's lust wasn't letting up--the girl only became more horny, more desperate with each passing minute. Yes, she wanted cock. She got it and a lot of it. Yes, she wanted cum. She also got it and a lot of it. But she wanted more. She wanted kink. She wanted more and more kink, the more, the better. Even if a particular kink wasn't her thing, she still wanted it because the men wanted it. She got off on their getting off.

"Am I into what?" Jessie asked with a laugh. She reached up to scratch her eyebrow and then felt that it was crusted over with a few layers of semen.

"Watersports," said the old man. "Ya know, piss."

"Oooooh, I thought that word was familiar," Jessie teased. "Well, I don't know, mister . . . are _you_ into watersports?"

"Fuck yeah, I am," he said, eliciting a few deep grunts of approval from the naked men around him.

Jessie put her hand on his hip, right over a few liver spots. She gently stroked his hip and said, "Well, if you're into it, I'm into it."

The men close enough to hear the conversation all went, "YEAH!" and a few started applauding.

"I assume you want to piss on me?" asked the former actress.

"That's right, miss. And a few of my friends here too, if you don't mind."

Jessie batted her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Oh, the more, the merrier. You boys just piss right all over me."

"Uh, one more question, miss. Can you drink some of it?" asked old man with gray body hair, even around his cock and balls.

"I would love to, sir."

Eight men, including the senior citizen ringleader, formed a tight semicircle around Jessie. Jessie interlocked her fingers behind her head, which naturally thrust her cum-coated breasts out at the men. Her cum-crusted armpit hair looked like it was frozen in ice, and the top of her head was getting the same way quickly. 

Her pigtail hair was completely glued together because they tempted so many men to ejaculate on them.

Jessie was not into watersports. In fact, she would have been repulsed by it at other times in her life. With the cum-delirium, though, her pussy throbbed at the idea of swallowing anonymous men's piss.

The old man started urinating first. His aim was off at first, so he pissed on her knees, Raising his cock him, the stream of piss went up to Jessie's crusted-over bush, then her cum-soaked navel, then her tits, then her neck, and finally her open mouth. The man must have been saving his piss for hours because it seemed to never let up. Jessie's mouth filled up with the man's piss as though she were a urinal. Dark yellow pee gushed down her chin, but she nevertheless managed to keep her mouth full of his piss.

Before the man finished, two other men began pissing on Jessie at the same time. One man, the younger of the two, pissed on top of her head, loosening up some of the crusted cum on her hair. The second man tried to piss right between her eyes but was off target and most of his urine either ended up on her hairline or on her cheek and down her neck. 

The old ringleader finished and said, "Why don't you be a good girl and swallow that for me?"

Jessie gargled it first, then closed her mouth and eyes, and swallowed the old man's horrid piss in one gulp. As the remaining men began pissing all over her, she opened her eyes and displayed her open mouth. "All gone, mister!" said the former actress in her best lolita voice.

Some men outside the piss circle started moving closer. A few of them came over to Jessie and came on her head even during the golden shower. The seemingly never-ending streams of piss washed the new cum right off, though. In fact, that was one of the unintended effects of Jessie's kinky action--all the crusted cum began washing away and out of Jessie's body hair. In fact, even the crust layers on her skin started loosening up and flowing off her body. So in a way she could have never predicted, the perverted men were helping her get clean.

Not all of them wanted her to swallow their piss--they seemed content to get as much of it as possible on her body. In fact, her body was dripping piss as though she just played outside in a piss thunderstorm. Jessie laughed, squealed, and giggled, and it was all genuine. Embracing kink--it made her feel free and happy. It upended all the restrictive laws of everyday life and it gave her new meaning and new potential as a human being.

Jessie made sure to open her legs so the men could piss on her bush and pussy if they wanted . . . and they did.

"Hey, Jessie," started a particularly bold young man, "would you do scat?"

She froze. "Ummm . . . "

"Ya know, eat shit. Would you eat my shit? Like right out of the asshole, would you eat it?"

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

But then all the men surrounding him started saying, "Oooooh, yeah," and "Oh, fuck, man, that would be the best thing ever," and "Jessie, ya gotta do it."

Then Jessie's intellectual no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no went to a psychological maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe.

Piss still rolling down her face and onto the ground, Jessie seriously thought about the proposition. "How many of you would like to see it?"

All the men in earshot cheered.

"Lemme think," she said, both the men and she absent-mindedly masturbating.

"Ha, you'd better hurry, girl, cause I gotta shit something bad!"

The men and even Jessie laughed at that. The former actress was about to speak up and deliver her answer, but another girl beat her to the punch.

"I'll eat your shit right now. Right out of your butthole." The voice was sing-songy, like it belonged to a cartoon princess.

The men all turned to see a fully-clothed brunette woman standing there, as though she were a vision from a perverted dream. She wore a very long braid complemented with a large ribbon.

"Well, c'mon, mister!" said the real-life princess, dropping to her knees. She was the only clothed person in sight.

"You serious, girl? Where'd you come from?" said the scatological man, walking to her with an erect cock.

"I come from Sector 5, but that's not important mister. Give me what I want!"

Seeing another girl demand to eat shit only made Jessie genuinely want to eat shit. But she really wanted to watch someone else do it first.

The man walked in front of Aerith, turned around, and squatted to put his asshole right above her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if I'm going to do a flashback next chapter (to show how Aerith got to that mentality) or just go ahead and write what's happening next. But you all know me, I think I'm gonna have to do a flashback.
> 
> I *definitely* want your feedback on where the story's going now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background as to how Aerith became willing to eat shit.

Make no mistake--Aerith Gainsborough was repulsed by the idea of eating shit. Of having shit on her. Of even being near someone when they took a shit. Even now, kneeling beneath a man's asshole, her mouth as wide open as she could make it, she was repulsed by what she was doing. Her walk to Sector 7, however, made her so horny and full of lust that she was willing to do horrible things if they pleased men.

\--

On her walk to Sector 7, shortly after she witnessed one man blowing another on the side of the road, Aerith began to see more and more sexual acts happening in public, on the road, people not even bothering to conceal themselves and their lust. Aerith's shock turned to curiosity when she walked around a curve in the road and then saw two women--literally in the middle of the road!--in a 69 position, aggressively and passionately devouring each other's pussies. Aerith had never consciously had any sexual attraction to women, but she'd never denied the possibility either. Now, looking at a naked, petite redhead on top of a bulky brunette, Aerith found herself unable to look away. 

She certainly wasn't the only one who couldn't look away--about thirty people, men and women both, watched the two lesbians lick each other in broad daylight. Most of the women in the audience were there with their partners and were jerking them off, though two women were on their knees blowing their men. Aerith noticed those people too. A few women were not there with anyone, though, and they interested the flower girl more than anyone else there, even the two lesbians fucking in the middle of the road.

Aerith watched these women in the audience carefully. She noticed their breathing was heavy and rapid--not so obvious if you weren't paying attention, but Aerith certainly was. One woman, surely in her late thirties, wore her brown hair in a bun and looked at the women over the top of her thin glasses. Aerith noticed that the woman kept moving her hand near her pussy, pretending to scratch her leg or pretending to adjust her dress. In truth, the woman felt compelled to touch herself, even briefly. No one would have thought anything had she just removed her panties and masturbated, but the woman herself was not yet brave enough for that. Had she been about half a mile closer to Sector 7 and the epicenter of the cum stench, this horny woman wouldn't have thought twice about stripping off all her clothes and masturbating with her legs spread eagle. 

Aerith looked back to the men, most of whom were either jacking off or getting jacked off. Aerith took advantage of their being distracted and took long, close looks at the men's cocks. She wasn't attracted to their appearance per se but to the revealed mysteries in front of her. She looked at all the different cock sizes and wondered which one she'd prefer. One man had a long, very thick cock, perhaps ten or eleven inches long. The flower girl was impressed, but she suspected it would hurt too much inside her. Another man who was about seven inches long but about the same girth seemed much better--seemed like it would be a better fit. 

She watched as the man's girlfriend jerked his cock so hard that it looked like it must hurt. The man's balls were bouncing everywhere and the man's groans were getting louder and louder. 

The woman kept whispering something in the man's ear, and he closed his eyes and whispered something back to her. It looked to Aerith as though he was repeating something--perhaps "Oh, fuck" or something similar. The man had one hand behind the woman, and Aerith couldn't tell if he was merely squeezing her butt or if he had his hand up her skirt.

"OH, GOD!" the man moaned and it seemed like everyone but the two lesbians looked in his direction. The woman bounced to her knees and the man starting ejaculating all over the woman's face. He missed her eyes, but he managed to plaster her forehead and nose. The man's cum was very thick, so it remained stationary on her face rather than immediately lose its fight against gravity. 

A man's voice sounded from the other side of the group. "Oh, honey! Honey, let's get going!"

The woman stood up and said, "That's my cue to go!" She turned to the man who just pumped sperm all over her face. "It was very nice meeting you! You're very handsome. But my husband wants to leave. Ta-ta!"

The woman half-skipped over to her husband and shared a kiss on the lips with him. As they walked away hand-in-hand, Aerith realized that the woman never wiped the cum off her face.

As curious as the scene there was, the flower girl kept making her way toward Sector 7. After about fifteen more minutes of walking, she witnessed something that turned her curiosity into pure horniness, pure lust. It wasn't anything explicit or sexual--rather, it was simply a man walking ahead of her, going the same direction toward Sector 7. The man was shirtless, taking advantage of the sun's waves in the relatively cool weather. He had lightly tanned skin, and Aerith looked at his muscular back as though a priest might look at the face of his god. She was transcendent. Aerith loved men's muscles, but this man . . . this man was a beast. She could see his muscles flex with every step he took. Then she looked at his ass, which she could see was just as muscular.

She had an urge to run up to the man, pull his pants down, and grab his ass.

Her pace increased as she wanted to be closer to the man, who seemed to be alone. There were a few people near him, but they never talked to each other or acknowledged each other for that matter. 

The closer Aerith got, the more she could make out the definition and bulk in his shoulders and arms. The man reached up to scratch the top of his head, and Aerith's gaze followed his bicep to watch it peak when he flexed.

She was about ten feet behind him now.

She wanted him. She wanted him to fuck her. That wasn't cum-delirium talking. That was Aerith's natural horniness talking.

When Aerith said, "Excuse me, sir" to get the man's attention? --That was cum-delirium talking. The stench was getting to be overwhelming where the man turned around to stop and talk with the flower girl.

"Umm . . . hello, sir, thank you for stopping . . . " Aerith said, staring at the man's perfectly chiseled pectoral muscles.

The man returned the favor, staring at Aerith's chest and significant amount of cleavage. "Can I help you, miss?"

"Oh, ha, yes, of course . . . I'm sorry, but . . . I'm awfully scared on this road by myself. I was hoping I could walk with you?"

"How do you know I'm not a bad guy?"

"Because I've been watching you for awhile now, and I can tell you're not a bad guy," said Aerith, trying to stare too much at the man's monstrously-sized forearms.

"You've been watching me, huh? So how come I don't get to watch you, then?"

Aerith smiled. "You can watch me allllllll you want if you walk with me!"

"Sounds like a deal."

"Good! My hero!"

The two set off together and Aerith found ways to flirt with the man as much as possible.

"It must be so nice to walk around with your shirt off. I wish I could do that so easily," she said in a sing-song voice.

"You've been on this road as long as I've been, and I think we both know you could walk around topless and no one would say a word."

"Oh, even you? You wouldn't say a word if I just went topless right now? Business as usual, hrmm?"

The man looked down at Aerith, unintentionally looking down the open V of her dress. "I don't know what I'd say if you went topless. Only one way to find out, I guess."

The flower girl laughed. "Well, maybe. I might have to see you naked first, though. Only fair, right?"

"Not sure how that's fair."

"Oh, it's not," said Aerith with a laugh.

The two kept walking a bit after that until Aerith moved closer to him and squeezed his bicep. "Ooooh, muscles!!!" 

"Well, that was random!"

"Oh, you don't like it when pretty girls admire your muscles?"

"That's not what I meant . . . I'm just . . . ignore me, I'm stupid, I'm silly . . ."

"So you agree that I'm prettyyyy?"

The man looked down at Aerith, not looking away from her cleavage so quickly this time. "You're gorgeous."

"So where are you headed, anyway?"

"I, uh . . . a place in Sector 7, a bar called Seventh Heaven."

"Wait . . . is that the place where a girl is . . . oh my gosh, why are you going there?"

The man hesitated and then said, "Well, I'll just be honest, miss. There's this girl having a lot of fun with men at that bar, and I'm headed down there to have fun with her."

"You mean you're going to cum on her?"

"Well, . . . yeah. I'm going to cum on her."

"That seems boring. Couldn't you just masturbate anywhere? If you were going to have sex with her, then maybe I'd understand . . ."

"It's just . . . I think it's hot. It'll be fun."

"Ya know what would be more fun?"

"What's that?"

"Having sex with me," she answered.

The man smiled as though he pitied Aerith. "Nah, nah. Don't get me wrong. You're hot. You're gorgeous. You're beautiful. You're fun. But you're girlfriend material. You're wife material. This girl is slut material. I'm not ready to fuck a girlfriend-type. I'm more than ready to have fun with a slut, and this girl, let me assure you, is a huge slut."

"That's so stupid. We just met a few minutes ago and I'm telling you that you can have sex with me. That sounds pretty slutty to me!"

"You . . . you just don't understand, babe. A slut will fucking do anything. And I mean fucking anything. Look at him," he said, pointing at a man who appeared to be 90 years old. "Would you fuck him?"

"Well, maybe if . . . "

"Stop, that's all I needed to hear. A slut--the kind of slut I like--says 'yes' automatically. Not 'maybe,' not 'it depends.' Sluts will do anything. That's the difference between a hot girl like you and a slut like this chick at the bar."

Aerith remained silent.

"You're a really nice and fun girl, don't get me wrong. If I were in the mood to have a girlfriend, I'd love to have ya. But I'm not in the mood, so I'm not interested, darlin'."

Aerith grew red in the face, and she wasn't sure if it was a sign of embarrassment or anger. 

"You seem pretty innocent to me, babe. What's your name, anyway." 

Aerith was upset enough to give him a fake name. "My name's Aeris."

"Aeris. Well, Aeris, you have to decide what kind of girl you really want to be. Do you want to be a fun girlfriend who men find after they've fucked around? Or do you want to be the slut who's bringing out thousands of dudes for merely the opportunity to jerk off near you?"

"I thought I wanted you."

"Well, if you want a guy like me, you have to be willing to be the sluttiest girl around. If you see some chick being sluttier than you, then you have to top her. Otherwise, dudes are always gonna treat you like their little sister."

"I don't believe you."

"Really? How many dudes have you fucked?"

"I'm not answering that."

"That's what I thought."

Now Aerith didn't have to guess--now she was mad. "I can be slutty."

"You can be. Do you _want_ to be?"

Aerith thought about the feel of the man's arms in her hands. "Yes. Yes, I want to be slutty."

"Then keep following me and we'll see what you can do."

\--

By the time the man and Aerith reached Seventh Heaven, the pervasive cum-stench combined with Aerith's own natural horniness and her determination to be the sluttiest girl in Midgar. So when Aerith saw the cum-drenched naked woman hesitate to eat a man's shit, she knew that was her chance to truly make a mark. She hated shit. She hated smelling it, being near it. But if getting muscular men to fuck her meant eating shit, she'd happily eat it all day long. Before kneeling to the ground, Aerith leaned and whispered in her new friend's ear, "Watch this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am merely a vessel for the Muse, lmao


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if read about scat turns your stomach . . . you may want to skip this chapter.

Squatting over Aerith Gainsborough, the anonymous man began tensing so as to evacuate his bowels into the innocent flower girl's open mouth. As eager as he was to watch Aerith literally eat his feces, he still found it an awkward thing to do at such a high angle, so he lowered himself closer to Aerith's face. His asshole was now positioned directly above the girl's mouth. 

Before any shit peeked its way out of his sphincter, the man farted three times in the girl's face. Aerith was both horrified and excited. The smell made her want to puke, but the fact that she just let a man fart in her face was sure to get her laid by some hot muscular men, or at least that was her reasoning.

The wait was intense for everyone--for Aerith, for the man about to shit in her mouth, for their audience, and for Jessie. The former actress prided herself on being the sluttiest girl in Midgar, so who was this new challenger? Clearly, Jessie had to up her game, depending on how this scat act went down . . .

Finally, Aerith saw the brown head of a turd peek its face through the man's asshole. Slowly, slowly, slowly it came out, still above Aerith's mouth. Then man then let loose another fart as he pushed. Seconds later, the man began shitting as though his ass were a soft-serve ice cream machine. The shit poured directly into Aerith's open mouth and, like soft-serve ice cream, began collecting in circles in the girl's mouth. The man did not shit logs but rather a soft stream of shit that quickly filled up Aerith's mouth. There was so much that it started to slide out of her mouth and onto her upper lip, clogging up her nostrils. More fell down her chin and rolled inside the open V of her dress, marking her breasts, stomach, navel, and waist with this anonymous man's feces. More fell down the front of her jacket and the front of her dress, but the great majority of shit was inside Aerith's mouth, trying its best to travel down her unwilling throat.

The experience for Aerith was both horrid and the most exciting thing she'd ever done in her life. Her gag reflex activated almost immediately, but somehow she didn't vomit . . . not that the men would mind if she did. Imagine the worst fart you've ever smelled . . . or imagine the worst-smelling dump you've ever smelled . . . now multiply that by a thousand. That is not even close to how bad the man's shit tasted in Aerith's mouth. The soft shit went between her teeth and stuck to her gums. It made its way beneath her tongue. It coated the roof of her mouth. It wrapped around her uvula. It filled her molars as though she had shit-coated fillings. Her body did not want to swallow any of it.

But when the man's shit poured out of her mouth and into her nostrils, she simply couldn't breathe. At first, she tried breathing around the mound of feces in her mouth. She opened her mouth wide, trying to get in what air she could, but it was no use because the sheer amount of shit. So she did what she had to do--she started swallowing the anonymous man's shit. 

Yes, the man's shit was soft, but swallowing too much at once could choke her, so she did the only thing she could do--she began chewing what she could to make the trip down her esophagus much easier. Her teeth sank into the pile of shit, moving it back and forth, trying to break it up before she tried swallowing. Her eyes were wide as she fought off panic. All she had to was chew the shit, swallow it, and she'd be able to breathe again. She tried wiping the shit out of her nostrils, but that was to no avail as it was too far up her nose.

"FUCK YEAH, LOOK AT THIS FUCKIN' CUNT GO!" someone yelled. 

"HOLY FUCK!"

"TIM, C'MERE AND LOOK AT THIS FUCKING SLUT!"

"THIS IS THE KIND OF GIRL YOU KEEP FOREVER!"

The men laughed at that. 

In only a minute, Aerith out-did anything either Jessie or Tifa had done that day. But her biggest concern was not choking to death on human feces. She was making progress swallowing it, though. She could tell because the shit felt spicy as it made its way down her digestive system. Her digestive tract felt warm, and she swore she could feel the shit actually land in her stomach. 

Her tongue tore through what shit remained in her mouth. Her teeth were now stained brown and her breath would smell like shit for what seemed like months. 

She finally swallowed the last bit of shit in her mouth, though plenty still remained around her lips, in her nostrils, down her chin, neck, cleavage, and stomach. She'd never be able to get the shit stains out of her dress or jacket.

"HOLY FUCK, YES!" said her partner-in-shit. "This little lady deserves a round of applause!"

The men clapped--even Jessie had to applaud, despite her newfound jealousy.

"You're our new little fuckin' toilet" said another man to Aerith, who shit-smiled at him. She licked the front of her teeth, her taste buds once again taking in the worst taste in the world.

"Ta-da!" Aerith said with enthusiasm and the men applauded her again.

"Hey now," said Jessie suddenly, "you never gave me a chance to prove that I'd do scat stuff. Well, I won't! . . . PYSCH!" Most of the men smiled and expected Jessie to drop to her knees to receive a human-feces dinner. Instead, she walked to Aerith and said, "You know, sweetie, I've needed to take a shit for awhile now." The former actress assumed the same position as the man prior to her. Jessie made sure that her asshole was positioned over Aerith's open mouth. "You ready, sweetie?" asked Jessie.

"Yes, I can't wait," said Aerith, Sector 7's resident shit-eater. 

"Cheer me on, fellas!" cried Jessie, her body still dripping some piss, which fell along Aerith's shit-stained clothes.

"FUCK YEAH, JESSIE! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"YOU'RE THE HOTTEST FUCKING GIRL IN MIDGAR, JESSIE, YOU'RE SO FUCKING HOT!"

"FUCKIN' MAKE OUT AFTERWARDS"

Jessie closed her eyes and began pushing, and like the man before her, she farted a couple of times in Aerith's face. Despite having eaten a ridiculous amount of shit, Aerith was still repulsed by farts in her face. Nevertheless, she kept her eyes open so she could adjust her mouth should Jessie's shit fall unpredictably. Because her eyes were open, she was able to see that Jessie's sphincter opened wider than the first man's opened. Aerith soon realized it was because Jessie's turd was larger, more solid. She obviously had more fiber in her diet than that anonymous man. 

Jessie's legs began to shake as she pushed. Her still-unshat turd dangled behind her legs and the men could see it, which prompted them to cheer again.

"SHE'S FUCKING DOING IT, HOLY FUCK!"

"GO JESSIE!!"

Finally, the shit log dropped into Aerith's open mouth, but it did not fill it like the previous man's soft-serve shit did. Rather, it looked like Aerith was smoking a very large cigar. Despite being harder and more solid than the previous man's shit, the turd was still fragile enough for Aerith to handle very carefully in her mouth. She was doing such a good job too--she carefully bit the bottom off of the turd and swallowed it, all the while using her tongue to gently guide the remaining shit lower into her mouth. 

She'd bitten off only a small piece of shit because she knew she had to swallow the piece whole. She couldn't very well chew without the turd breaking in half and falling to the ground.

Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened when her gag reflex once again kicked in. The violent motion pushed her head forward, causing Jessie's turd to glance her teeth, which in turn caused the log to break in half, one half falling down against Aerith's dress and landing in her lap. 

While the men watched the half-turd leave a brown trail down Aerith's dress, Jessie instead saw her chance to top this new girl. She walked over to Aerith and picked up her shit. She held it aloft for the men to see, then she bit halfway into it, chewing it in her mouth so loudly and vigorously that the men closest to her could actually hear the sound of the girl chewing her own shit. But then Jessie took the remaining part of the turd and put it between her hands. She mushed it up as though it were clay, making a mess of both her hands. She then moved her hands to her face and spread her own shit everywhere, almost as though she were applying sunscreen or moisturizer. She was sure to get everywhere--her cheeks, forehead, chin, lips, nose, eyelids, and then even the outside of her ears. 

She walked over to Aerith, who was almost finished eating the turd log.

"That's such a pretty braid you have."

"Taank yoo," said Aerith, talking while she ate. 

Jessie gently took Aerith's braid in her hands, then turned around and wiped her ass with it. At this point, Aerith didn't care.

Shit-faced Jessie then went back to the men and said, "WHO'S THE SLUT QUEEN OF MIDGAR?!" 

"JESSIE!!!"

"That's right, boys! Now gimme a dick to suck," she said, dropping to her knees, her face still smeared with her own feces.

Aerith only then finished swallowing the last bit of Jessie's turd. Only a few men were still watching her, and only one was masturbating. 

_I have to do more if I'm going to outdo this girl_.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There may some more scat stuff in this one.

Unknown to either Jessie or Aerith, a few men were running up and down the long line of men, inviting anyone who needed to take a shit to follow them. For the moment, though, there were more than enough nearby men for both of the young women to try and out-kink the other.

"You can suck my cock, Miss Jessie," said a 67-year-old retiree. 

Without saying a word, Jessie put a hand around the man's hard shaft and guided it inside her mouth. When she moved her hand away, the man noticed that his shaft was covered in shit that came off Jessie's hand. He told himself he couldn't have cared less, but the truth was that the sight turned him on more than he could even realize.

In any case, the shit went away after Jessie licked it off.

Jessie truly was a disgusting mess by almost any standard, but for the horny men in Sector 7, she was currently the embodiment of sex. Her face was completely caked with her own shit, and men were literally running to her so they could shit somewhere on her body. Jessie could see the naked men approaching her, all jerking their cocks at various paces. The former actress readied herself for anything these men might try or do.

She kept sucking the senior citizen's cock, which she was able to deepthroat, which allowed her shit-covered forehead to bang into his waist, covering him in fecal matter.

As the man approached orgasm, Jessie started deepthroating him with such velocity that men nearby could hear the liquidy smack-smack-smack-smack of Jessie's forehead against the man's waist, splattering shit everywhere. When the man started cumming, he grabbed the back of Jessie's head and pulled her completely down to the base of his shaft. He would not let her get away, even when she started making choking noises. He leaned forward, pressing his belly fat entirely against her shit-caked forehead. He began punching the back of her head, trying to heighten the extreme experience.

Jessie swallowed his cum, and the man slowly pulled out of her mouth. His waist and balls were covered in Jessie's shit. "Fuck," he said, summarizing his experience.

The former actress looked up at him and smiled, displaying the shit that covered her teeth. "No problem, mister! That was fun!" She then burped, which had the taste of sperm combined with feces. The burp aftertaste made her gag reflex go into action and she vomited.

\--

Aerith watched the whole thing play out. She'd assumed that a couple of men would want to shit on her, and it certainly looked like a few were thinking about it, but everyone gravitated toward Jessie, who seemed like she'd been into shitplay her entire life. 

Aerith scanned the crowd for sight of her muscular travel companion, and it took her about fifteen seconds to find him. He stood near the back of the crowd. He smiled, but unlike the other men, he still had his pants on and was not playing with himself. But he seemed incredibly interested in Jessie's exploits. Aerith wanted the man, and she wanted him badly. Remembering what he said, Aerith frowned. She's only girlfriend or wife material. Not slut material. Not crazy-fuck material. 

Aerith wanted to prove him wrong, so she'd just done the most extreme sexual act most of these people had ever witnessed in their lives, yet they still answered the call of Jessie's sexuality, her undeniable sluttiness.

Other than her traveling companion, Aerith was still only clothed person in sight. And she was only one of a very few women in sight. One would think she'd be surrounded by horny men.

She had no allies to guide men back to her. She had to do this herself. And if the men weren't coming to her, she had to go to them. Aerith stood silently for a few minutes, watching and planning. No one could have denied that she looked beautiful standing there, despite her jacket, dress, mouth, nose, neck, chest, cleavage, belly, and hair being covered in shit.

She decided to walk to the center of the action, to Jessie herself. And moments before she arrived, Jessie vomited on the ground. As though her body finally realized what was happening, Jessie kept vomiting and vomiting, leaving small puddle of vomit beneath her. Jessie's breathing was heavy and some of the men became genuinely concerned about her health. 

Once again, Aerith found her opening. The flower girl dropped to her knees and put her face in Jessie's vomit puddle. She began lapping it up as though it were a delicious milkshake.

"HOLY FUCK, I THINK THIS CUNT IS WORSE THAN JESSIE!" one man shouted.

"Who the fuck is she? There ain't nothin' she won't do! Holy fuck!"

"TALK ABOUT A REAL FUCKIN' SLUT!"

"I think I need me some of that cunt!"

Lapping up the the last bit of Jessie's vomit, Aerith raised her body back up and saw Jessie looking at her with an expression of . . . awe? . . . anger? . . . both? . . . hard to say.

Aerith remained on her knees, then faced the men. She opened her mouth wide and gargled the vomit. She closed her eyes and swallowed it in one gulp, proving it to the men by opening her now-empty mouth and showing that nothing remained except a bit of shit on her teeth and some in her gums.

The fact that she remained fully clothed somehow turned the men on more than had she been naked. There was still mystery, still a tease that they appreciated. All of the men looked down at her on her knees, and all of them were looking down her shit-stained dress.

"Well, guys," she started, "I have never, ever, ever given a blowjob before in my whoooollllle entire life. Who wants to be my first?!" 

Before anyone could answer, a middle-aged man ran up to the flower girl, squatted above her face, and let loose the diarrhea that he'd barely been holding in for the last fifteen minutes. She liquidy shit splattered everywhere--all over her face, her clothes, and--since she was so unprepared for it--in her eyes. 

"Ahhh!" she yelled, feeling the pain in her eyes. Like Jessie before him, the man grabbed Aerith's long braid and used it to wipe his ass. "Fuck you, you goddamn cunt," he said, then spit in her face.

Aerith could feel streams of liquid shit rolling down her neck, but it was her burning eyes that made her ignore the man's words and actions. She almost asked the other men to help her clear her eyes, but even in pain, she remembered the day's maxim: prove to the men that you're the ultimate slut.

"So boys, listen up!" she shouted at the top of her petite lungs. "Forget the blowjob, I want to have a shit bukkake!" she declared, using the word she'd learned that day. 

She removed her shit-stained red jacket, revealing her long, even-more-shit-stained dress. Aerith tossed the jacket off to the side. She was so excited that her erect nipples were poking through the dress. 

She then lay face-up on the ground so the men could choose any area where they wanted to shit.

"Hi, ma'am," said the naked man who now stood over her. "I hope you're havin' as much fun as we are."

Aerith still couldn't open her eyes since the diarrhea still touched her eyeballs. "I'm having so much fun!" she said in a voice that made her sound like a much younger girl.

"That's great!" The man then squatted directly above her face and started squeezing. If Aerith had been able to see the man's asshole, she would have seen that the shit peeking its way out looked very much like Jessie's. It was a big, solid log, indicating its owner ate plenty of fiber. The turd landed on the tip of her nose and rolled horizontally down until it went across Aerith's eyelids, coating her eyelashes in fecal goo, gluing them together. 

"Oh, God, that felt so good," said the man. "Uhh, damn, I guess I need to wipe my ass."

"Heh, everyone's been using my braid to clean themselves!" she said cheerily.

"Oh, nice," said the man, bending down to clean his ass with Aerith's increasingly dirty hair.

The next man did not introduce himself or talk to Aerith at all. He simply put his sphincter directly above her forehead and took a dump. His was soft, but unlike the soft shit that filled up Aerith's mouth like a cup, this man's soft shit covered Aerith's forehead and hairline completely. Instead of rolling down Aerith's face, it rolled backwards, coating Aerith's ribbon and treasured pearl, and traveled down Aerith's beautiful braid.

The man stood up and walked away without saying anything. 

Aerith's face was almost now completely covered with soft or liquid shit, all with a solid log across her eyes. 

Another man walked up and with a booming voice, he announced, "Open your mouth!" 

Aerith was happy to spread her jaws as far apart as she could.

The man put his asshole so close to the girl's mouth that he pretty much sat on her face. His balls touched the bridge of her nose and his big cock rested between her eyes and her shit-coated forehead. His grunts as he pushed his shit out sounded almost sexual--sexual enough to turn Aerith on at the sound of them. 

Shit poured out of him without so much as a warning fart. As Aerith had experienced before, the man's shit started twirling in her mouth, filling it up, and pouring out the top. Since Aerith's head tilted backwards this time, when the shit overran her open mouth, it coated her cheeks and pooled at her already-covered eyes, puddling beneath the huge log still laying across them.

Aerith learned her lesson from before--start chewing and swallowing immediately so she could breathe. So she started doing that, fighting against her suddenly-aggressive gag reflex. Her own stomach felt upset, but she kept chewing when needed, swallowing when possible.

The scene started resembling what was happening to Tifa inside Seventh Heaven. It truly was becoming a shit bukkake, just as Aerith promised. Men weren't talking to Aerith. They merely walked up to her, squatted, and shit wherever they wanted. There was an unspoken agreement among them that they would bury her face. 

And they did just that.

Man after man after man after man came up to the shit-covered flower girl, squatted over her face, and let their bowels loose. After fifteen minutes, Aerith's entire head was covered in shit. If you walked up to her, you couldn't see any part of her face. You couldn't see her ears--shit filled her ear canals and covered the lobes entirely. You couldn't see her hair. If you looked closely, though, you could tell that the massive pile of shit on her face was made up of a lot of soft dumps and a lot of solid logs. Only halfway down her neck could you begin to see human flesh.

Aerith kept her mouth working constantly. She had to treat her mouth and throat like they made up a vacuum cleaner, and if she constantly did that, she was able to enjoy a few brief moments of oxygen before another man came along and filled up her breathing hole. 

Human shit wasn't seeping into her pores--it was clogging up her pores. For weeks and weeks after the event, she would deal with acne and blackhead breakouts, but those were nothing compared to the taste of shit that never, ever abated.

More and more men came--perhaps 30 in 30 minutes' time. That seems like a ridiculous amount of men, but when you consider that over 2,000 men were still in line left to see Tifa, it's not so many, relatively speaking.

The pile of shit on Aerith's face grew so large and so deep that she couldn't tell anymore when someone was shitting on her. She just kept her mind focused on chew-swallow-chew-swallow-chew-swallow-breathe, rinse-repeat.

A man walked up to Aerith and stood over her, looking at the human shit patty covering her entire head. The man didn't need to shit, but he did need to fuck, and both Tifa and Jessie were occupied. But damn, this girl was fucking crazy, so it could be fun.

He crouched over Aerith, who had no idea he was even there. She was too busy chewing and eating shit because her life depended on it.

The man reached down at Aerith's dress, grabbing either side of the open V. He then pulled his hands apart with full force, ripping Aerith's shit-covered dress down the middle. He repositioned his grip lower, continuing to rip the dress down the center of Aerith's body. Her C-cup tits fell out, though Aerith was not wearing a C-cup bra or any other size. 

One man whistled and said, "Damn, those are good tits."

"Not as good as Tifa's" someone answered.

"That's a tough standard to meet," replied the man and everyone around him laughed--except the man stripping Aerith naked. 

With her torso exposed, the men could see how much shit had traveled down her body, inside her open dress. It wasn't as covered as her face--not even close--but it was enough to be impressive. A lot of shit had congealed at the waistband of her undergarments.

Aerith normally would have been horrified--she would have called it rape. But the Aerith of cum-delirium (and perhaps shit-delirium) had one thought: "Oh, they finally want to have sex with me!"

The anonymous man tore apart Aerith's panties and pushed them down to her ankles. He removed her shoes, throwing them over his shoulder, and he pulled the panties completely off. 

While Aerith kept chewing and swallowing human feces, the men admired her finally-exposed body. She had amazing tits . . .a toned body . . . and a completely smooth pussy. No hair whatsoever. She was the exact opposite of Jessie--Aerith had no leg hair, no pussy hair, no underarm hair, nothing. She was like porcelain--shit drenched porcelain.

The horny man had no time to admire this--he was too desperate to fuck. He pushed her legs wide apart, and he thought he might have to keep her pinned like that . . . but then he realized she was into it. He was therefore able to remove his hands from her legs and use one hand to guide his huge, erect cock inside Aerith's baby-smooth pussy. 

Aerith had been soaking wet for about two hours. Her pussy welcomed him right in.

The man slowly entered her, and he was shocked to run into a barrier--her hymen. "Is this fucking chick a virgin?" he asked.

"That would be a shocking development!" said another middle-aged man nearby.

"She's still got her cherry, man, she's still a fucking virgin!"

"Better get to poppin' then, friend," encouraged a much older man.

The man broke Aerith's hymen in one solid thrust, which caused Aerith to wince a bit.

_A man is inside me a man is inside me a man is inside me a man is inside me_!

Then she thought something else:

_Oh no! I didn't tell them I'm not on birth control! He's not using a condom_!

She knew she couldn't open her mouth to tell him, so she started struggling and squirming. Her first sex partner simply thought she was fighting back against her, which only turned him on more. "Ooooh, no, princess, too late to quit now," he said, thrusting harder.

_No no no no no no I'm not on birth control_!

The man kept thrusting and thrusting while all the men watching him jerked off to the sight. He pressed his body tightly up against hers, so he could feel her erect nipples against his chest.

"Just like a fuckin' bitch, complain about it but be turned on by it," he muttered as though anyone were really listening to him.

Aerith, meanwhile, simply gave up on the issue. She might not get pregnant with just one time from one guy. Later on, she could tell the rest of the guys to put on condoms and it'd be no big deal. She needed to concentrate on eating shit for now. So she stopped struggling and instinctively wrapped her legs around the man so he could get deeper thrusts.

The man lasted a long time, given how tight Aerith's pussy was. It felt like a vice grip around his cock--in the best of ways, of course. When he started cumming, he instinctively pushed deeper inside her, to make sure as much semen as possible stayed inside her. 

Pump, pump, pump, pump, pump, pump, pump, pump, pump, pump, millions of sperm exited his body and searched for their target, which was available to them without barrier.

The man pulled out, only a tiny bit of semen leaking out of Aerith's now-used pussy. He walked away without a word, and the last Ancient never knew the identity of the man who took her virginity.

Nor did she care.

A young teenager then walked up, squatted over her waist, and took a messy shit that pooled all over her bald pussy. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More scat, involving both Aerith and Jessie

Word kept getting back to the men in line--"Two girls are up there eating shit!" At first, any man who needed to shit could cut line and run up front. But now there was so much interest in Aerith's shit bukkake that a second line formed to go to her rather than Tifa. Hundreds and hundreds of men wanted to shit either on Aerith or "the other girl" who was taking shit too. 

Jessie, the proverbial "other girl," indeed still was taking shit, but not to the same degree as Aerith. Jessie was back to fucking men who wanted to double-team her, and every so often, someone would come along and shit anywhere they could on her body. Jessie's body was an awful mixture of semen and feces.

But Aerith. 

Aerith.

No one, not even Tifa, could top Aerith. She was already more covered than was Tifa, but of course it was easier to bury a girl in shit than in semen. 

And Aerith was indeed buried in shit. Men still shit on her face . . . or rather, they shit on the shit that had massively piled up on her face. The increasing pressure of the shit moved fecal matter deeper inside her ear canal. The pressure pushed more feces up her nostrils and it allowed more shit to break the tight barrier of her eyelids squeezed together. 

Aerith ate and swallowed shit constantly, all to make sure she could breathe. She made a point of making a lot of motion with her lower body, so that if she stopped moving, the men might suspect that she needed to be dug out. 

She heard nothing underneath the shit-mound on her head, and of course she saw nothing. She was so used to the stench of human feces that she barely smelled anything. The taste was still horrible, and she had yet to put her gag reflex completely to rest. 

But her sense of touch worked perfectly. When the boy shit on her exposed pussy, she was surprised by how pleasantly warm it was against her skin. But the men were mostly more interested in fucking her pussy than shitting on it. New men came along and shit on her exposed tits and on her stomach. A few of them had a strangely specific kink of shitting directly in her navel. 

Some of the men had a foot fetish, so they shit on her toes, their feces going between her toes and some even pressing in underneath her polished nails.

A 70-year-old man came along and said, "Gentlemen, excuse me, I see a pussy going unused." Seemingly unbothered by the feces smeared on Aerith's pussy, the man announced, "Oooh, what a pretty bald little pussy." He slid himself inside the flower girl, allowing both his cock and fecal matter to enter Aerith's vaginal opening. 

"She ain't gonna like that shit in her pussy tomorrow," laughed the old man as he began picking up the pace of his thrusts. 

Aerith felt the old man's cock inside her and her mind went to birth control again. However, she'd realized something--the sluttiest thing she could think of would be a girl getting pregnant from an anonymous man she never sees, during a shit bukkake. That other girl could never, ever, ever top anything like that. So now with this second cock inside her, Aerith thought _if enough of them cum inside me, I'm bound to get pregnant!_ As she swallowed a hard piece of shit, Aerith told herself that she could be a good mother. 

The old man fucking her laughed and said, "Holy fuck, boys, look at this!"

Aerith had moved a hand to her clitoris and was rubbing herself. She imagined the appearance of the man fucking her . . . was he muscular? Was he handsome? Young? Old? She loved the mystery. When she felt warm goo suddenly form inside her pussy, she realized that her second-ever lover had orgasmed, pumping millions of his sperm inside her to compete with the first man's little guys. Aerith lifted her legs in the air and tried to do the same with her pelvis. She wanted to keep as much cum inside her as possible--she didn't want to waste a single drop, not when her budding reputation as a preggo slut was on the line.

The parallels between Aerith's shit bukkake and Tifa's cum bukkake were striking. When men fucked Tifa, other men would simply walk up to her and blast jizz in her face. Similarly, when men fucked Aerith, other men would walk up and shit somewhere on her body. 

As the 70-year-old man kept thrusting inside the horny flower girl, another older man walked up and squatted over Aerith, his ass facing the man thrusting inside her. The 70-year-old's focused on his attention on Aerith's perfect pussy, but he couldn't help but look up and see the other man shitting on Aerith's sternum. His shit was runny, so much of it slid from the center of her torso all the way across her left breast. 

Things were so bizarre, so out of sync with the rest of the world, the rest of the human experience, that the old man fucking Aerith did not seem to mind that another man just shit very near his face. For the men fucking and shitting on Aerith, what was bizarre was normal and attractive, and what was repulsive was sexually thrilling. 

The men, perhaps compelled by their shared cum-delirium, seemed to exhibit hive-mind thinking. WIthout planning it or organizing it, the men stopped shitting on Aerith's head, and they moved to places such as her exposed shoulders, her arms, and her tits. When no one was actively fucking the girl, the men shit on her legs and feet too. 

With Aerith's body becoming more and more covered with shit, the men naturally realized they could no longer use her to wipe their dirty asses. Fortunately, it didn't take them long to realize Jessie was ready and willing to help them in whatever way she could. After two or three men complained realized they couldn't wipe their asses, they disappeared and all of them returned with Jessie, whose face was still mostly covered with her own shit but also quite a few loads of cum. Her hairy pussy still leaked cum as she'd been able to fuck a baker's-dozen times while Aerith's shit bukkake started.

"Jessie! It's our girl, Jessie!" someone cried upon seeing the former actress.

"We missed you, Jessie!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I didn't miss you! . . . PSYCH!" The eternally-affable girl knelt on the ground to the side of Aerith.

"Jessie, how'd you like to help us out here?"

Jessie looked at the girl under god-knows-how-many pounds of human feces. _Okay, I'll admit it--I don't know if I could do that. She wins._

"Whattya need, fellas?"

"Well, we were kinda using this girl's hair to wipe our asses after we shit, and uh, well, as you can see, her hair is all covered. We were hoping we could use your hair instead?"

"But fellas, I got my hair up in pigtails and everything!"

"Fuck yeah, Jessie, that's fuckin' hot," replied the man, absent-mindedly playing with his cock. "Don't get me wrong, it's fuckin' hot as hell . . . but you could really do us a solid here."

Jessie closed her eyes, which allowed the guys to see that even her eyelids were still caked with her own shit. Opening them, she said, "Sure, sure, sure, what I wouldn't do for the fellas of Midgar."

Jessie reached her hands to her pigtails and began slowly undoing them. She wasn't as strong as Tifa, of course, but even Jessie had more muscle than the average girl, and some of the men appreciated watching her arm muscles flex as her hands went to work. 

"I like that hair in your pits," said a new voice. 

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see a tall, shirtless, very muscular man. It was Aerith's travel companion.

"It's natural. The way you were made. I like that."

Jessie smiled. "Well, come on over here and do whatever ya want with me, honey!"

The man approached her and sat next to her. "You've got a great body. I've been watching you," said the man, reaching out to squeeze Jessie gently on her strong arm. 

"I got nothin' on Tifa, but thank ya!"

"I'm here with you right now. I'm not with Tifa. Your name's Jessie, right?"

"Uhh, heh, yeah, that's me!"

The man ran a thumb through Jessie's armpit hair. He was close enough to see that the shit on her face hadn't completely caked yet.

"You're sexy as hell, Jessie." He looked at Aerith, covered in shit and still being fucked by a 70-year-old man with astounding stamina. "She's a really cute girl, don't get me wrong. And she's willing to do anything to get men like me to fuck her. But ya know what, Jessie?"

"Umm . . . what's that?"

"I'd do anything to fuck you."

If Jessie's face hadn't been completely covered by her own feces, her new suitor would have seen the blush that covered her face from cheek to cheek. The girl started to lie on her back, only one pigtail undone. "Well, what are you waiting for, mister? You can fuck me as much as you want . . ." She positioned herself flat on her back, completely naked, her legs spread wide open for him.

"Ah, but that's the thing. I don't want you tonight. I want you after I take you out on the town. We'll go to one of the best restaurants in town. Talk about our lives. If things go well, then we'll fuck at my place. Spend the night if you want. I like the chase, Jessie. And I want to chase you."

Jessie was about to say, "It's a date!" when a random man approached, stood above her, and let loose a blast of soft, creamy shit that covered Jessie's face from her nose to her chin.

"Excuse me, sir, I think you shit on the wrong girl," said someone.

"But . . . "

Jessie pushed the man's feces away from her lips. "That's okay, sweetie. I think everyone has moved on to the girl over there, though," said Jessie, pointing to what appeared to be a huge mound of shit being fucked by an old man.

"Ah, fuck, I'm sorry, miss!"

"Don't think twice about it! People were shitting on me earlier, so it's all good, babe!"

"Hey, do you all have any toilet paper or anything?"

"Oh, guys are just using my hair to wipe!"

"Damn, really?"

Jessie leaned up to free some hair for the man to wipe himself.

"Thanks, miss, you're real cool," said the man as he used Jessie's soft hair as though it were a two-ply.

"Thanks, you seem cool too!"

"Heh, thanks. Wanna fuck?"

"Definitely!" Jessie spread her legs for the man, who lowered himself against her, then he slid his cock inside her pussy.

The muscular man who'd just arranged a date with Jessie remained where he was, seated and watching them. Jessie thought he was the most interesting man she'd met all night, and despite the guy thrusting away inside her, all Jessie could think about was this new, strange, compelling, alluring man.

The young man fucking her and the 70-year-old fucking Aerith came around the same time. Jessie looked over to see Aerith trying to raise her legs in the air, but she was underneath so much shit that she could barely lift them. 

As Jessie's temporary partner pulled out of her, she felt his warm cum travel down her taint and against her asshole. "Thank you, sweetie, that was wonderful." She could still taste the man's runny shit at the back of her throat.

"Jessie, I don't care what anyone says, you're the best girl in all of Midgar!" yelled someone a few yards away.

"Hear, hear!" bellowed her future date.

\--

Aerith, still eating and swallowing shit, felt a new, warm load of semen inside her and thought oh my god, they really are going to get me pregnant! 

In fact, some of the men thought she was pregnant because her stomach was distended. Of course, that was from the pounds of feces she'd swallowed, not because she was with child--yet, anyway.

Aerith could tell her arms and hands were beginning to get so covered with shit that she couldn't move them. In fact, she could barely move anything. She could flex her legs a bit, but that was it. She'd become an immobile, bodiless pussy for any random man to fuck. She definitely couldn't play with her clit anymore, but for her and for almost everyone, the event had transcended sexual pleasure. Aerith received no sexual pleasure from eating anonymous men's feces. Those men received no sexual pleasure from the act of shitting down her throat. This had all become psychological--a rejection of social mores and values. Anything sexual was only one branch of that iconoclastic tree. 

In fact, that's probably why most of the men fucking and shitting on Aerith were old men. They'd lived their entire lives--six, seven, eight or more decades living under the same restrictive laws and expectations. And when the dam burst, it burst entirely for them. If they'd known Aerith wasn't on birth control, they almost certainly would have creampied her anyway.

Despite being buried underneath a mound of human shit, Aerith felt powerful. She'd gone to another Sector and, within minutes, gone from being the virginal church girl to being a woman so thrilling that she could take the spotlight away from Tifa. When a man stood in line for hours only to shit on her or cum in her pussy, it was because they were serving her, not vice versa. She played the superficial role of serving the men, sure, but she'd won the battle that day. She'd gone from the ignored girl to the master of ceremonies.

Aerith had developed a strategy for eating through the shit--quick bites of soft feces and quick swallows, but all the while she'd move her tongue around, looking for solid logs. She had to find those as quickly as possible and break them down because they were threats to her airflow. Not exactly the kind of thinking she thought she'd be doing when she woke up that morning. At least she could feel a giant cock thrust inside her, so it was all worth it--men finally wanted to fuck her, even under the most disgusting circumstances. Aerith only regretted that she'd long lost count of how many anonymous men had ejaculated inside her.

_Maybe now I should beat Tifa at her own game . . ._

\--

Before she could carry through with that thought, though, she had to let as many men as possible cum inside her, and about six more men did before her pussy was entirely covered with human feces. And when it was, shit covered every inch of her body and froze her where she was, almost as though a monster had cast Petrify on her. 

Men kept walking up to her and kept shitting on the mound.

Even when Jessie was fucking and sucking, she still kept an eye on the shit mound, especially the area where she could see movement--the area right above Aerith's mouth. If that area became completely covered, Aerith could die, and Jessie wasn't going to let that happen on her watch.

Jessie moved her attention back to the cock and balls mere inches from her face. She looked up at the 40-year-old man standing above her.

"Looks like someone needs his cock sucked!" she said with a gleeful laugh.

"Don't you remember me, Jessie?" asked the familiar voice from above.

Jessie strained to look up, which was a bit difficult considering that another man was fucking her from behind at the moment.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod . . . Mr. Miller?!?!"

The man was Jessie's 11th-grade trigonometry teacher. 

"That's right, Jessie. It's so good to see you again!" The teacher's cock grew as he spoke to his former student.

"Mr. Miller, you were always so mean to me!"

"Was I? I thought I was really nice to you, young lady."

"Oh, Mr. Millerrrrrrr," said Jessie, her breasts bouncing wildly as the man slammed into her from behind, over and over.

"Alright, well, I guess I apologize," said Mr. Miller, finally moving his hand to his thick shaft.

"Okay, heh, apology accepted!" said, Jessie, who then took her former teacher's huge cock in her mouth as deeply as she could.

Her teacher's huge cock filled her mouth almost completely, or so it felt. It was perhaps a bit too big for Jessie to deepthroat safely, but she didn't care--she'd deepthroat her teacher anyway, even if he was a complete asshole. Her gag reflex fought it the entire way, but she made it all the way to the base of the man's cock. She started coughing, so her former teacher put his hands on the back of her shit-stained head and kept her in place. He then took over, thrusting his hips rapidly while Jessie and her mouth remained stationary. 

Her face went red and the veins in her neck dangerously bulged. Tears streamed from her wide-open eyes, but her former teacher would not relent, slamming his cock into the back of her throat. He was so strong that his grip on Jessie's head would not budge. 

The man fucking her from behind only helped, forcing Jessie's head forward at a rhythmic pace. Jessie's teacher adjusted his own thrusts to match with the other man's rhythm. He thrust forward in Jessie's throat as the other man thrust forward in her pussy. 

Jessie liked taking an active role in her sexplay, but she nevertheless quickly accepted her role of fuck-doll for these two men. 

The man behind her started moaning loudly, yelling, "I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" He yelled at the top of the lungs so that he'd break the world. His screams were so erotic, so primal, that even Jessie's teacher reached his climax and tried to match the man's ecstasy. After both men ejaculated inside her, they pulled out and Jessie, exhausted, collapsed to the ground. She lay there, breathing heavily, until her eyes went wide. 

"OH NO!"

She'd forgotten the other slut. She'd been too occupied. She hadn't been watching to see if the girl's breathing was normal.

Sure enough, there was no movement above where the slut's mouth should be.

Alas, as Jessie would soon learn, the unexpected but perhaps inevitable had happened:

Aerith died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tifa will be making her triumphant return soon--as well as a few other characters from the first part of the story.
> 
> As always, I look forward to your comments and feedback. I know these last few chapters haven't been for everyone, but at the same time, a lot of people have really enjoyed them. I like to prioritize what the fans want, so if the fans are torn, I do what I was going to do anyway but still remain flexible according to fan feedback. I know the scat stuff isn't for everyone, and I think I've done a good job at putting markers up to warn everyone when such a chapter is coming. If you're turned off by that, I encourage you to stick with the story overall and just skip those chapters.
> 
> So! Feedback welcome and encouraged.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a message but don't want to leave a comment, feel free to email me at captainextreme1@yahoo.com. I'd love to hear from you--what you like, what you'd like to see in the future, that kind of thing. I'm also willing to write an original extreme story for you at no cost. I'll write whatever you like--any kinks, situations, etc. I enjoy writing for people who like my writing. You can also reach me at Twitter at @pdw_smutwriter. Hope to hear from you!


End file.
